A New Life part 2
by gurl3677
Summary: Daryl, Jillian, and the group find a new place to live but what happens when someone from Jillian's past comes back?  Can Daryl handle it? Can Jillian handle herself if Daryl leaves? Please read A New Life first
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review even though this story is finished! So I wrote this story at the end of season 1 when we didn't know a lot about Daryl, his background or even much about his personality so he doesn't fit the Daryl from season 2. *_

The caravan pulled away from the burning building slowly. Even though everyone was spread out through different cars, they could all feel the tension. Jillian was curled up in Daryl's passenger seat, watching out the window. He was stealing glances at her but she wasn't looking at him. Her long hair was down and hung in damp curls from the shower they had taken before they left the CDC. She sighed as she leaned back in the seat.

" You tired?" He asked.

" Yeah." Was all she said. His front seat went straight across, there was no center console so if she wanted to, she could lay down.

" Lay down, try and sleep." He said.

" I'm not sure if I'm tired or just stressed." She said as she looked at him. " You know? I mean, a lot haa happen these past few days, between Jocelyn's dying, finding the CDC, you and I hooking up, the CDC blowing up, it's all a lot to take in." He placed his right hand on his steering wheel and his left arm in his door.

" You regrettin what happen?" He asked as he shifted in his seat.

" What part?" She asked. " I regret not staying with Jocelyn. I knew she was going to sneak off with Glenn and I let her."

" Why did you let her?" Daryl asked. She laughed and looked away.

" Because I knew I'd get some alone time with you." He glanced at her quickly then back at the RV that he was following. She ran her hand through her long hair and sighed. " It was my idea that she go off with him. I didn't think you liked her very well since you didn't come around me much when she was with me."

" It wasn't that. I didn't like the way that Glenn looked at you. Pissed me off to see him leerin at you." Daryl said. She laid down on her back and looked up at him. She reached up and tugged on his arm. He glanced down and smiled as he looked back at the road. He took a hold of the wheel with his left hand and put his other hand on her stomach.

" He wasn't looking at me." She said.

" You know as well as I do he was. The only difference between the way you and Jocelyn looked was your hair color. If you were blond or she had your dark hair color, no one would be able to tell you apart." He said.

" But our personalities were completely different." She said. He shifted again in the seat so he was could lean back in a more comfortable position since they were going to be driving for a while.

" So you regret anythin else?" He asked. She sighed and stared at the roof of his truck.

" Maybe." She said as she put her hands onto of his. " I can't help but wonder if it would have been better if we never went to the CDC." She used one hand to start rubbing his hand and her other hand to rub his arm. " I mean, I think the group is going to be pretty down now. They were really counting on the CDC as being what saved us."

" Yeah." They drove for a while in silence before she spoke again.

" And I regret what happen between us." She said as she looked at him. She felt him tense up quickly. " I regret that it didn't happen sooner." He looked down at her quickly to see her smiling. He frowned as he looked at the road.

" That ain't funny. You scared me. I thought maybe you were regrettin us being together." He said. She laughed than.

" How could I? I have only been waiting since before the outbreak for you to ask me out." She said. " And you still haven't." She said.

" Oh, I'm sorry the world fell apart and there ain't a place to take you out too." He snapped playful. Jillian laughed and sat up quickly. She moved closer to him so she could lay her head on his leg as she laid down again.

" So let's play a game. We are at the bar and you have finally grown a set and decided to ask me out." She said. Daryl smirked but didn't look at her. When he didn't say anything she nudged his leg. "Come on, ask me out! Do it like you really would have."

" I don't know if I ever would have. I'm gettin nervous just thinkin about it." Daryl confessed.

" Dixon, come on! How you can be nervous? We have had sex like three times already, we made out a lot, and we done oral to each other. I mean, I watched you go down on me, you watched me get off and you're nervous about pretending to ask me out?" She explained. He laughed again.

" Yeah, I get it. It's just, I ain't really asked out a girl like you." Jillian sat up straight and looked directly at him.

" Ask me out, now!" She snapped. He glanced at her then back at the road. He cleared his throat.

" So why don't you go out with me sumtime?" Daryl asked. Jillian's smile was pretty as she curled up against him. She rested her head against his shoulder.

" I'd love too. You want to pick me up or meet me at the bar?" She asked as she started rubbing his leg. He smiled.

" How bout I pick you up at your place?" He asked.

" Okay, so you have picked me up so what do we do now?" She asked.

" I guess I'd take you to eat sumwhere." He said. She laid back down with her head on his lap and closed her eyes.

" And then?" She asked softly.

" Well what would you like to do?" He asked as he felt her start to relax.

" You tell me. I just want to hear you talk. I love your voice and accent." She said. She turned so she was facing the front of the truck. She reached down and started rubbing his cafe muscle.

" I ain't got an accent, you do. Where you from?" He asked. She stretched as he started running his hand up and down her side. She laughed softly.

" You do too." Her voice was soft. " We moved here from Ohio about three years ago." She said.

" Just you and Jocelyn?" He asked.

" Yeah. Now come on, keep talking. Your voice relaxes me." She said.

" You know, no one talks to me like you do." He said as he brought his hand to her hair.

" And how's that?" She asked.

" I don't know. You just make me feel like I'm a good man and not some stupid ass." He said.

" You are a good man. You don't give yourself enough credit. You're an amazing man." She said. They fell into a comfortable silence than. He was running his fingers through her hair and after a while her chest rose and fell slowly. He looked down at her and saw her eyes were closed.

" Jillian?" He asked. When she didn't respond, he knew she was asleep. He sighed and continued to play with her hair. It was just as relaxing to him as it was to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review even though this is finished! And read A New Life to understand this*_

Daryl drove his truck through the grass as he followed the caravan to the spot high in the hills where they were going to camp until they figured out their next move. They had drove for three hours and Jillian stayed asleep with her head on his leg the whole time. She moved once and that was to turn over. She rubbed her cheek into his leg as her hand slipped inside his shirt and to his waist band of his jeans. She took a hold of his jeans and sighed but didn't wake up.

Daryl turned off his truck and looked down at her. She had pulled her legs up and was in a ball. He reached down and gently shook her shoulder. When she didn't respond to him, he said her name softly as he ran his hand through her hair. Jillian sighed and stretched out her legs. She turned onto her back and slowly opened her eyes.

" Hi." She said as she smiled up at him. His smile was easy when it came to her.

" Hey." He said. " We're parkin to make camp." She sat up, running her hands through her hair. She pulled her long hair into a bun as she looked around.

" Where are we?" She asked as she unlocked the truck door.

" About three hours from the CDC." Daryl said before he got out of the truck.

TWDTWD

Daryl and Jillian set up their tent then she went to the truck to get out the pillows and blankets they had taken from the CDC. She went into the tent and started making their bed when Daryl joined her. He stood at the entrance of it and watched as she carefully laid down their blankets. She was on her knees as she straighten them up. She paused as his cross bow caught her attention.

" What are you getting ready to do?" She asked as she went back to fixing the blankets.

" The cops think we need to do a quick patrol, make sure ain't no geeks around then I'm huntin for our dinner." He said. She looked up at him.

" Can't anyone else go?" She asked.

" Ain't no one else to hunt 'cept me. You know that." He said.

" Yeah, and I also know that the last time someone left me to go off into the woods, they were killed." She said. He came over to her and sank to his knees in front of her.

" Ain't nothin gonna happen to me." He said.

" You don't know that." She said as she stood up. " Just go, the sooner you go, the sooner you are back." She said. He stood up and took her arms. They stared at each other for a few minutes before he spoke.

" Stay by the fire. If anythin shows up get in the truck and lock the door. If you have to leave, do it. I'll find you." He said. She shook her head.

" I'm not leaving you here." Jillian said.

" I told you, I'll find you. I meant what I said at the CDC, we didn't go through all this shit to lose each other now." Daryl said. " My keys are under the seat." She sighed and looked away. He could see she was struggling with getting control of her emotions. He put his hands on either side of her face and made her look at him. He understood why she was upset.

" I'm scared. So much has happen." She said softly.

" I need to do this to keep you safe. I won't be able to sleep tonight if I don't see what's out there." He said.

" Maybe I will just sit with Glen." She said after a few moments. He frowned and she could see the muscles in his arms tense up.

" Hell no." He said. She suddenly burst into laughter as she took a hold of his wrists.

" Why not?" She asked. He dropped his hands from her face as he straighten up.

" You know why." He said. " And if I come back and find him all over you, walkers are gonna be the last of his problems." She laughed.

TWDTWD

Daryl had his cross bow over his right shoulder and his other arm slung loosely around Jillian's shoulders. She was holding onto his left hand, rubbing his fingers with hers as they walked together with Rick and Shane to the edge of the forest. Her right arm was around his waist. Daryl's head was bent down to hers and he was whispering softly into her ear. Jillian's cheeks were blushing and she was smiling as he talked.

Dale and Daryl had chopped some wood down earlier for a fire. Daryl and Jillian had stayed away from the group with he was cutting the wood but the members had seen her talking to him even though they couldn't hear what was being said. A few times he had stopped what he was doing to look at her with a weird expression and that made her laugh hard. The group was shocked by the change in him.

When they finally reached the edge, Daryl and Jillian faced each as Lori hugged Rick. Everyone in the group felt the tension of them going into the woods. Everyone understood the dangers of what they were doing. Daryl slipped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him. Jillian closed her eyes and took a hold of the back of his shoulders after she put her arms around his chest. She took a deep breath and pulled his scent into her lungs. He kissed the top of her head.

" Ah, Jill." He said softly. " I, ah,,,, I'm comin back." He said. When she pulled away, he was surprised to see her wiping her eyes. " Don't be scared." She nodded and sighed.

" I will be waiting." She said. He nodded then kissed her hard and deep.

Shane turned away from the couples and took a few steps away. Rick and Lori parted ways and she waited for Jillian. Jillian sighed against his mouth before she pulled away. She mouthed the words, 'Go' to him and he nodded. She took a step back and Lori took her hand. The two women hugged each other as they watched the men disappear into the woods. They turned away and headed back to the campsite.

" It never gets easier, does it? Watching them go into the woods, it's never any easier." Jillian said to Lori.

" No, nothing about this gets easier." Lori said.

TWDTWD

Shane walked ahead of Rick and Daryl. They all had their weapons up and were watching the woods. Daryl was going to be watching for game to shoot for dinner as well as for walkers. They were quiet as they looked around carefully. Rick and Shane were only watching for walkers. Rick moved closer to Daryl so he could whisper to him.

" Feels good, doesn't it?" Rick whispered. Daryl glanced at him before looking back down the sight of his cross bow.

" What?" He asked.

" Being in love and having the woman you love, love you back." Daryl didn't say anything for a few minutes which promoted Rick to say, " It looks good on you." He wanted to tell the cop to mind his business but Rick had done right by him and his woman.

" We ain't been together long enough for that." Daryl said as he searched the woods.

" Don't matter how long you been with her. You knew her and cared about her before the outbreak. When I first met you, you had this tension about you. You were angry all the time. Since the day you found her that tension disappeared, you started smiling a little more and you got more involved with helping the group. I thought the tension was because of what happen to Merle, now I think it was because you didn't know what had happen to her." Rick said.

He was right on that part. Since the outbreak had happen, he had wondered what had happen to her. He had hoped she was some place safe. At one time he had went to the bar, looking for her. He hadn't expected to find her there but he had hoped. Once he did find her and her sister, it had felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His chest felt lighter and he felt his anger lighten up.

" We ain't said it or nothin." Daryl said.

" You should. You should tell her. You don't want something to happen and you regret not saying it. She loves you too, anyone can see it. It's on both your faces. It was there before Jocelyn passed but I never noticed it until I saw you cleaning her up. When I saw how much care you gave her and how hard it was on you on bury Jocelyn, I knew how you felt about Jillian." Rick said. " Make sure you tell her. She has been through a lot, she deserves to know."


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! And remember, this is Daryl from season 1 when we didn't know about his scars or bad childhood. When I wrote this, we didn't know a lot about him so that's why he is not in the character to Daryl from season 2*_

When Daryl got back to camp, he saw her before she saw him. She was sitting by the fire, talking with Dale. She had pulled her hair up into a bun but some strands had escaped it and were framing her face. It was evening and the fire was casting a soft light on her skin. He was struck at how beautiful she was. Her eyes were bright and her smile was pretty. His heart jumped into his throat at the sight of her. As if she felt him looking at her, Jillian brought her eyes to his face.

He was amazed at the change in her face when she saw him and was surprised he had never noticed it before. As soon as her eyes found him, her lips parted slightly and he could see her breath had caught in her throat. Her cheeks grew more colorful and, while she politely said something to Dale, her eyes never left Daryl. She got up and walked around the fire to him. A shy smile started across her face as she quickly swept the hair out of her eyes.

When they reached each other Daryl put one hand at the back of her neck. He tilted her head up and brought his face to hers. She closed her eyes as he rubbed his cheek against her. She turned her face into his and took a deep breath. He brushed his lips against one of her closed eye lids, then her cheek as they nestled their faces together. Her hands came to his chest as she inhaled his scent. She loved the smell of woods and sweat on him.

" I have been waiting." She whispered. " I got worried." She felt his smile against her skin. He pulled away and lifted up the rabbit and squirrels he had caught. He stayed out later then he wanted too, searching for a rabbit to bring her. He had wanted to bring her something more than squirrel.

" I thought you might like sumthin other than squirrel for dinner." He said. She took a light hold on his arm.

" Thank you." She said as they walked to fire again. She sat down beside him and together they started getting the game ready for dinner.

TWDTWD

After dinner some people went to bed, but Dale, Daryl, Jillian and Lori stayed by the fire. Rick and Shane were on lookout for the night. Daryl and Jillian were sitting on the ground together. He had his arm around her shoulders and she was nestled into him. She had one hand holding onto his shirt and the other arm around his waist with her head resting against his chest. No one was talking, they just watched the fire dance around. Everyone was wrapped up in their own thoughts. After a while, Daryl's arm moved from her shoulders to around her neck as he pulled her even closer to him. He kissed the top of her head.

" Ready for bed?" He asked softly. She looked up at him and smiled.

" I'm ready for all those things you were promising me before you left." She whispered to him. He smiled as they pulled away from each other.

" Good night, you two." Lori said as they stood up. Jillian smiled as Daryl took her hand.

TWDTWD

Jillian was standing in the middle of tent as he zipped it closed. He had put up their tent away from everyone else's and by his truck. He faced her with no smile and came forward to take a hold of her shirt. His eyes never left hers as he pulled her shirt off. She reached up behind her to undo her bra but he stopped her with his hands. He started undoing the buttons of his shirt, still keeping her eyes locked on his.

" What's wrong?" She asked gently. He shook his head as he let his shirt fall away. " Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders as he took a hold of her by her waist. He picked her up and held her to him before he sank to his knees on top of their blankets. His hands found her bra strap and he quickly undid it before he laid her down on her back.

He came up on his knees then brought his hands to her jeans. He undid the button and zipper quickly then took a hold of her panties with the jeans. Slowly he pulled them down her legs and took in the sight of her. Because she was good with a knife, she had been able to shave her legs and under arms. She was also keeping herself trimmed and neat which was something he always like on women. He didn't want his woman bald because he didn't want to feel like he's having sex with a child. He like it when they kept their pubic hair nice and neat.

He undid his jeans and stood up as he tossed her pants to the side. Jillian bit her lip as he pulled off his pants and boxers. He tossed them on top of hers and laid down between her legs. He brought his hands to her hair and kissed her as he came into her without a word. Her breath caught as she moaned softly. Her eyes closed slowly.

He brought one arm around one of her legs and pulled it up as they moved together. His other hand stayed in her hair. They made out slowly as they moved together. She brought her hands up and down his sides, ranking her nails against his skin. Daryl rested his forehead against hers and opened his eyes to see her face. Her eyes were still closed and she was biting the left side of her lip slightly.

" Oh my God..." She whispered as she arched her back against him. Her lips parted as he brought his hand from her hair to the back of her neck. He wanted to draw her pleasure out but he knew she was too close for that. " Oh God..." She moaned again. She squeezed her legs around him as he started to speed up his thrusts. He knew what spots to hit inside and out of her. He would have never guessed the sex between them would feel as good as it did. " I'm gonna cum...oh my God..." She moaned as he felt her tighten around him. His forehead was still against hers and he was still watching her face.

" I love you." He whispered as she rode out her orgasm. It didn't take him long to push into her hard as he started spill through her. He closed his eyes and swore against her mouth. " Oh fuck..." He groaned.

He laid on top of her for a few minutes while they each caught their breath. When he felt his heart slowing down, he slipped beside her. She laid on her side, her back against his front. He wasn't sure if she had heard him or not since she didn't say it back and had been cumming when he said it. He closed his eyes and tried to decide if he should say it again to her or not. He found he wanted to hear her say it to him but was nervous to tell her again.

" I love you too." She whispered with her eyes closed. Daryl's eyes flew opened and he held his breath. She snuggled deeper into him. Daryl closed his eyes and smiled. She had heard him and she felt the same. He would have never admitted it to anyone but Rick was right. It did feel good to be in love with someone and know that that person was in love with you as well. He nestled into her hair and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review even though it's finished! Thank you!*_

When Daryl woke in the morning, she wasn't beside him. He sat up slightly and listened to the sounds outside. He could hear some talking from the camp and knew almost everyone was awake. He looked to his side and smiled. He had a little night stand he had put in their tent and she had his toothbrush with toothpaste sitting on it for him. She had also folded up some clean clothes for him and had them waiting by his boots. He got dressed then pick up his toothbrush and stepped outside to brush his teeth.

After he was ready, he started towards the campsite. He saw they had started a small fire and people were milling around. He spotted Jillian by the fire at the same time she saw him. He paid attention to her reaction to him and was, once again, shocked that he never noticed how she looked at him, how excited she seemed to be at the sight of him.

Jillian's lips parted and her cheeks flushed slightly. He could see that she was holding her breath as she stood up. She was holding a plate with eggs and berries on it. She started towards him right away than. She quickly passed her hand over her hair as she smiled slightly at him. Daryl smiled as they met up quickly.

" I made you some eggs. They are just the powdered eggs from the CDC but it's something. We also found berries that Dale said were fine to eat." She said as she handed him the plate.

" Did you eat already?" He asked. He didn't want to eat if she hadn't. He would gladly give her what little food he had.

" Yeah." She said. He took the plate then kissed her cheek. She took a hold of his arm since his other hand was holding onto his cross bow. They walked over to the fire and took a seat on the ground. She leaned against him as he ate. " So Rick said there is a lake like the one at the other campsite. We are taking the kids to swim, just to have a break from everything. Do you want to come?" She asked.

" Are you goin?" He asked her as he looked at her. She nodded. " Then I'm goin." Her face lit up as she smiled.

" Good. We can go swimming together then. It will be fun." She said.

After breakfast was over everyone was going to get changed to go swimming. Daryl and Jillian were walking back to their tent, holding hands. She went into the tent first and over to one of her bags. She took out her swim suit then stood up as he zipped the tent shut. She faced him with a sad smile. She held up her bright blue suit.

" My sister bought this for me. She had the same one only in pink. This is only the second time I have put it on." She said.

He came forward and took the suit from her. He dropped it to the ground before he took her face in his hands and kissed both of her cheeks. She smiled when he pulled away. He took a hold of her shirt and slipped it off. He unhooked her bra and let it fall away. He undid her zipper and slipped her pants off. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he bent down and helped her out of her panties.

Last thing he wanted was for her to be sad. He wanted her to enjoy the day, just so she could have a break from all the shit going around, just like everyone else was getting. He wanted to take her swimming and watch her laugh as they played together in the water. He had never gone swimming with a girl before and was surprised at how much he was looking forward to it.

Daryl took a hold of her hands and glanced up at her. Her smile was shy and small. He look back at her stomach before he kissed it. He sucked in her skin slightly then let it scrape against his teeth as he let it slip from his mouth. She had a sharp intake of breath. He did it again at a few different places on her stomach as he moved down her body. He squeezed her hips before he dragged his tongue up her center. She squeezed his shoulders and sighed.

" I can't stand if you're going to be doing that. It feels too good." She said. He took her hands as he stood up. He pulled her to their makeshift bed. " Everyone is waiting for us." Her voice was shaky as she laid down.

" This won't take long. I will get you fast and you know it." He said as he settled between her legs.

He gazed up her body as he took her into his mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut as she started grabbing the blankets, her back arching slightly. He slipped a finger inside her and worked at her quickly as he sucked gently. Her breath came out raspy and was shaking. Her head fell back and her mouth parted as she moaned. She brought her hands to his hair and held on tightly as he sped up his movements. She tugged his hair as she started swearing softly, her breaths becoming pants. It didn't take long for her to fall over the edge with him watching her every move.

" You are so good at that." Jillian said with her eyes closed once he had pulled away from her and her voice started to work again. She was covering her eyes with her small hands. He crawled over her and grabbed up her suit. " Like amazing at it, to the point that I almost cum the second you start doing it. I can't believe how fucking good it feels. This is the best my sex life has ever been." He chuckled as he took a hold of her ankles. He slipped the bottom of her swim suit up her legs. She dropped her hands and looked down at him. " I'm serious! No one has ever been that good going down on me and at sex, usually a guy is just okay at one or the other but you are like amazing at both. I'm actually tingling in there." He laughed as he adjusted her bottoms before he took a hold of her arms and pulled her up to a sitting position. He took her top and handed it to her before he stood up to change.

" This is the best it's been for me too, trust me. It ain't ever been this good for me." He said. " Can't seem to get enough of you and you get me hard fast, even kissin you gets me hard and that ain't ever happen to me before." She smiled as she put her top on.

" Can you tie my top?" She asked. He smiled as he faced her. She gathered up her hair and gave him her back. He let his finger tips slid across her skin before he took the ties.

They walked down the lake, holding hands. He had wanted to make her wear a shirt over her top but he thought she'd make fun of him if he asked. He knew the other men of the camp would have their eyes on her. Her stomach was flat and tight and her breasts fit so nice into her top he wanted his hands on them. He didn't want anyone to look at her but him. He wasn't looking forward to running into Shane or Glenn.

Once at the lake, the kids were wading in the water with some of the women. Jillian dropped their towels and took her jeans off. His eyes went right to her ass and he resisted the urge to smack it. She walked to the edge of the lake and faced him with her hands on her hips. She walked backwards into the water so it reached her mid cafe. She motioned for him to join her. He smiled as he pulled his shirt off. Carol nudged Lori and pointed to them.

" You ever thought you'd see Daryl smile that much?" She asked quietly. Lori laughed.

" Ever thought someone would be that excited to be around him?" Both women laughed.

Daryl picked Jillian up when he reached her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders as he started walking into the lake. It was a hot day and the water was cool. Jillian sighed and rested her chin on his shoulder. She put one hand into his hair and started running her fingers up and down the back of his head. She closed her eyes then turned her head to kiss his neck. He kept walking until the water reached her legs.

" That's fucking cold!" She explained as she pulled away to look at him.

" Too cold for you?" Daryl asked.

" Well, let's just say I'm glad it's you waist deep and not me." She said. He grinned a second before he dropped them down into the lake. Jillian almost yelped as she clutched onto him. He laughed as he sank them farther into the water, making it reach her shoulders. " Stand up!" She squealed. "It's too cold!" She started wiggling, trying to get away from him so she could stand up and get out of the water.

" This was your idea!" He said as he laughed.

" I didn't know it was going to be so cold!" She explained. " Stand up, D!"

" You better hold your breath, Baby." He said as he tighten his hold of her.

" Don't you do it, Dixon!" She warned. He took a quick breath before he pulled them under the water. He felt Jillian struggle against him, hitting his shoulders and kicking her legs as her hair floated around them. When he stood up, the kids and women at the shore were laughing. Jillian's hair was covering her face as she coughed. He felt his laughter rock through his whole body. She moved her hair from her face as she glared at him. " You are going to pay for that later!" She said.

" Don't threaten me, little girl." He said. Before she knew what he was doing, Daryl flipped her around so he was holding her fireman style. He tossed her into the water and laughed as she disappeared underneath the surface.

" You're dead!" Jillian yelled as her head popped out the water. Daryl had his hands on his hips as he doubled over with laughter. The rest of the morning they spend playing together in the water. Jillian knew she couldn't dunk him so she tried to drown him by splashing water at him over and over again. Daryl would just laugh and push her under the water every time she got close to him. He was completely amazed by how much fun he was having.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! I'm changing the story line from season 1. Shane is not crazy in this.*_

Daryl slipped onto the log they were using as bench. He bumped Jillian's shoulder with his. It was afternoon and she had changed her clothes. She was trying to get warm by the fire. He was going to have to go hunting soon and wanted to spend some more time with her before he left. She had been playfully refusing to talk to him since they left the lake.

" Come on, Jill. You can't ignore me forever." He said. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

" Just try me." She snapped. He laughed as he slipped his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her back into his chest.

" Come on, Babe. What if sumthing happens to me while I'm out there? You'd feel bad for ignorin me than." He said. She pulled away and faced him.

" First, don't you dare joke like that, Daryl Dixon. That's not funny." She said. He smiled slightly.

" And second?" He asked. She smiled and leaned into him.

" Second, maybe I should spend my time with Glenn. I bet he won't try to drown me." She said. He almost growled at her as he stood up. He swept her into the air and over his shoulder as he started for the tent.

" I will teach you to talk to me like that." He snapped. Jillian started laughing.

" Can you image what we look like?" She said as she pushed herself up. She had her hands on his lower back. " You have me over one shoulder and your cross bow over the other. Your hair's all wild and your face is scruffy. You must look like come crazy mountain man." Daryl actually laughed when he thought about it. He set her down.

" I have to go out." He said as he took her hand. They started walking to edge of the woods. " Stay away from Glenn." He said.

She laughed and squeezed his hand. She swung their arms playfully as they reached the edge. He faced her and set his bow down. He took her face in both his hands and kissed her slowly. Jillian felt herself melt into him. She brought her hands to his waist and squeezed him. After they ended the kiss, Daryl nestled his face against her. He gently rubbed his cheek against hers so he could take her scent with him into the woods. They kept their eyes closed as they continued to rub together. He moved to rub his scruffy goatee against her next.

" Be careful, please." She whispered.

" Stay by the fire. You know where my keys are if you need them." He said.

" You know, I don't know how to drive a stick shift." She said as she pulled away. He smiled at her then.

" I guess you're drivin the next time we leave." He said as he took a hold of her hands.

" I love you." She said quickly. He felt his heart jump at how easily she said it.

" I love you." He said. She stepped back from him.

" Go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you will be back." She said. He picked up his cross bow and nodded.

" See you in a bit." He said.

" Promise?" She asked.

" Promise." He said. Then he turned his back and walked into the woods. Jillian stayed rooted to her spot until she could no longer hear or see him. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked slowly back to the fire. She knew her stomach would be in knots until he got back.

TWDTWD

When Daryl came back to camp he found Jillian, Dale, Shane, and Rick standing on top of the RV with their backs to him. They were talking quietly as they were looking at something. Rick had his binoculars out and was looking through them. Daryl set his cross bow and the rabbits he had caught down and called out to them. Jillian faced him with her face bright.

" Hi!" She said as she walked across the roof of the RV. She carefully climbed down the ladder and over to him.

" What the hell are you guys lookin at?" He asked as they hugged.

" We found a big house, looks like a mansion at the top of the woods." Rick said.

" Go see it, Dixon. It's huge." Jillian said. He walked over to the ladder and climbed up. Jillian went to their tent and brought out one of his knives. She walked back to the RV and picked up the rabbits. She sat down and started getting them ready for dinner.

" What are we thinking?" Dale asked.

" See those big wind mills around the side? That could mean they have electricity and running water." Rick said as he handed the binoculars to Daryl.

" Should we chance it? I mean, after everything that happen at the CDC, should we get the group excited?" Shane asked. Daryl frowned as he looked at the house.

" Looks empty." He said.

" There maybe be some walkers." Dale said.

" Why don't we ask the group? We can see what every one thinks, what they want to do." Rick suggested.

TWDTWD

Everyone sat around the fire at dinner time. Jillian sat against Daryl, her arm looped around his as they ate. The group knew something was going on, but didn't know about the mansion yet. Everyone cleaned up after dinner as Rick stood up to address them. Daryl took a hold of Jillian's arm and pulled her to the ground in front of him. She sat in between his legs and he started rubbing her shoulders.

" So you guys know that we found something on top of the hill," Rick started. Jillian rested her head against Daryl's legs. " It looks like a mansion or something. It has a few windmills around it and may have electricity. The problem is, we don't know if there are people or walkers there. It might be worth a shot to find out though." Jillian closed her eyes as Daryl's strong hands worked hard on her shoulders. "Before we decide to go or stay, we want to make a vote. We want this to be a group choice." Daryl looked down at her as his hands worked her skin. He leaned forward and whispered to her.

" You're tense." She nodded.

" So let's put it to a vote. Should we go?" Rick asked. The members of the group looked around then slowly their hands started to come up.

" What you votin, Baby?" Daryl whispered. " I'm votin what you vote. Goin where you go, stayin where you stay." He said. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

" Let's go." She said. Daryl nodded then looked up at Rick.

" Jill and I are in for goin." He said. Rick nodded as every hand was in the air.

" We leave in the morning than. Let's go to sleep, we leave at light." Rick said.

Jillian slipped her shirt off once they got into the tent. She unhooked her bra then picked up one of Daryl's shirts. He had stayed outside to talk with Rick and Shane. She slipped his shirt on and button it up before she took her jeans off. She sat indian style in the middle of their bed and started brushing her hair. She closed her eyes as she ran the brush through it. The tent unzipped and she heard he walk in. She opened her eyes as he stopped walking.

" You're in my shirt." He said. She dropped her brush.

" I can change." She said softly. He zipped the tent up quickly then looked back at her.

" Didn't say I didn't like it. Stand up." He said as he set his cross bow down. She smiled as she tossed her brush to her bag. She stood up as he started circling her. She had the shirt on and little ankle socks. He looked down her back and legs then back up as he walked around her.

" Say something, you're kind of freaking me out, Dixon." Jillian said as he came around the front of her.

" From now on, you wear that shirt to bed every night. That's one of the hottest things I have ever seen. I can't wait to unbutton it, one button at a time." He said as he came forward. He took a hold of the shirt at the top and started slowly undoing the first button, their eyes locked together. " You're the fuckin hottest girl I have ever seen." He said as he started on the second button. By the time he got to the third button it was opened enough that he could slip his hands onto her breasts. He bent down and to kiss her neck then brought his mouth lower.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review! Remember, this story was written before we knew very much about Daryl so he is out of character for the Daryl we know now*_

" Wake up, Jillian." Daryl said into her hair. She shook her head.

" Lay down, Dixon." She said with her eyes closed. He chucked softly.

" Come on, Babe, we need to pick up. Cop's on my ass to get goin." He said. She groaned and rolled over onto her back as she looked up at him.

" But I'm tired!" She whined. " You won't let me go to sleep!" She said with a smile. He smiled.

" You could have told me no. What did you think was goin to happen when you put my shirt on?" He asked. She shrugged.

" No one told you to get all sexed up." She said as she turned back over. Daryl ripped the covers off her suddenly and threw them across the tent. Jillian squealed and made a grab for his shirt to cover herself up but he pined her arms down as he sat on top of her.

" I said, get your lazy ass up!" He yelled down at her. " Get your fuckin clothes on and pack your shit up!" Jillian frowned up at him.

" You will pay for this." She said. He smirked as he let her go. He sat back on his knees, his hands on his hips.

" And how's that?" He asked as she stood up. " Get dressed." She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. " You can't pack up naked." She picked up her toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. She started brushing her teeth. " Get dressed, Jillian." She shook her head as she walked to the front of the tent. " Don't you dare open that! " She unzipped it enough to pop her head out and spit. " Jillian Elizabeth Winters! Zip it up!" He snapped as he stood up. She stuck her arm out and waved to Dale who said good morning. "Stop wavin at people while you're naked!" She laughed as she came back into the tent and zipped it up.

" Now you get to watch me pack up our stuff, naked. And it's funny because we don't have time for you to get some and I might not let you have any tonight." She said as she started moving through the tent. He watched her a few minutes then. He took some time to admire her body as his eyes roamed up and down her. He couldn't believe he got to be with a girl that looked like her. After a few more moments he swore and went to her. He moved to grab her by her hips but Jillian quickly moved out of his reach.

" Get over here." He snapped. She faced him with a smile and shook her head. She brought her hands to her breasts, knowing how much he liked to watch her touch herself, how much it turned him on. " Don't you touch them." He almost growled.

" You like watching me touch them." She said.

" This ain't the time for teasin. We barely have enough time for a quick lay so come on already." She shook her head again.

" Oh no. You are getting none this morning. You got it enough last night. In fact, you might not get it again for a while. We have had more sex together in the past few days than I have had in life. I think you need a break." Jillian said with a smile.

" Jillian, Daryl!" Rick's voice came from the outside of the tent. " We are leaving in 20."

" Thanks, Rick!" Jillian called. They listened as he walked away.

" Get over here." Daryl snapped. She shook her head.

" No. I have to pack our shit." She said. Before she could make another move, Daryl reached out and grabbed her, yanking her against him.

" You are gonna be the one to pay." He growled against her mouth. Jillian sighed as he kissed her roughly. "This is gonna be fast then tonight, I'm gonna go so slow you're gonna be beggin me to get you off." He said. Jillian felt a shiver go through her.

" Promise?" She asked as he quickly started undoing his pants.

" Lay down so I can fuck you." He snapped.

TWDTWD

Jillian nervously drummed her fingers against his wheel as they waited for everyone to pull out ahead of them. Daryl was making good on his promise and was going to teach her how to drive his stick shift. He was leaning back in his seat, one arm across the back of the seat, the other resting out the window. He nodded back to her.

" Start her up." He said. " Make sure you put down the clutch."

" Look, I'm not sure I want to do this." She said as the cars started rolling out.

" You need to learn. What if sumthing happens to me? Start her up." Daryl said. Jillian sighed and started it up. " Keep the clutch down and grab the shifter. Move it to number 1." He said.

" Dixon..." She started as she look at him.

" Jillian, I have never let a girl drive my truck before. I'm just as nervous about this as you are." He said.

" Really?" She asked. He nodded.

" No one but me has driven this. Now, do as I asked."

Andrea, Lori, T-Dog and Carl watched out the back of the RV as they drove down the road. Jillian looked like she was yelling at Daryl who's face was red as he laughed. He had his elbow resting on the door and his hand covering his eyes as his shoulders shook. Every so often the truck would make a horrible noise then stop running and she'd have to start it up again.

" Did you ever think you'd see Daryl laughing like that?" Andrea asked.

" I can't image what kind of teacher he is." Lori said.

" He's so different now, almost nice to be around." Andrea said. Lori shook her head.

" She's good for him. You know she said she liked him before the outbreak, can you image that? She's so pretty and gentle, I don't get why she was attracted to him in the first place." Lori said.

" Stop laughing at me, Dixon!" Jillian snapped.

" I can't help it!" Daryl said as he laughed. " It's not that hard to drive a stick shift! I ain't ever sumone stall out a truck so much!"

" I told you I didn't know what I was doing! Why the hell do I have to shift so much!" She snapped again.

" If we were on the highway and goin faster you weren't have too. But our sped is changin so much you ain't got a choice." Daryl said as he slid over to her. He took some of her hair in his fingers and started twirling it around.

" Why the hell did you even buy a stick shift? This is fucking stupid!" She snapped.

" Stick shifts are the best, Jilly Bean. I don't think I have ever seen you so mad and I have seen you throw grown men out of the bar." He said.

" Well, I'm mad at you because you keep laughing at me." She whined. " You aren't helping me." He sighed and smiled as he slid all the way over to her. He slipped his arm across the back of her seat and put his hand over hers on the stick shift. He brought his mouth to her ear.

" Step on the clutch now, Jill." He said softly. He watched as she brought the clutch to the floor. "Now we are gonna shift together, put it into third gear. Ready, Babe?" He tighten his hand on hers.

" Ready." She said softly. They moved their hands together and shifted the truck easily.

" Come off the clutch." He said gently. She slowly let the clutch off. " See how easy that was?" He asked.

" Yeah." She said as she sat back into him. He brushed his lips across her temple.

" You have to do this. If sumthing happens to me, this truck if yours. Once we settle down sumwhere I'm gonna teach you how to fire the bow too. I want to know you can take care of yourself, defend yourself, if I'm not around." He said.

" I don't like it when you talk like that." She said. " Why do you have to talk about leaving me?" Her voice started to waver.

" I'm ain't leavin you but you need to be able to drive this truck and fire that bow. If I hadn't found you in that drug store you won't have made it much longer. You can work with a knife but you can't get far killin walkers with a knife." He said.

" Just stop talking like that. I understand what you're saying, I get it but please, no more talking like that, no more saying you're not going to be around." She said.

" I'm sorry." Daryl said. " You're right. I ain't been thinkin." He placed a kiss on her left shoulder while he rubbed her other one with his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review! Remember, this story was written before we knew very much about Daryl so he is out of character for the Daryl we know now*_

The caravan pulled up to the mansion and stopped outside the gates a short time later. Jillian shut off the truck but no one moved to come out their cars. Everyone was staring straight ahead. The tension was rolling from car to car to RV to the truck. Jillian shifted in her seat as she glanced at Daryl. He was frowning as he took in the scene in front of him. She looked back ahead of her.

" What should we do, Dixon?" Jillian asked.

" You stay here. I'm gonna talk to Rick and Shane. Lock the door after me." He said as he saw Rick and Shane emerge from the car at the front of the line. Daryl picked up his cross bow and opened his door. As soon as it was shut, Jillian reached forward and clicked the lock shut.

Rick, Shane, and Daryl met at the RV. Jillian couldn't hear what they were saying but she watched the way they all stood. Shane had one hand on the back of his neck and was nodded as Rick talked. Rick was gesturing lightly with his hands while Daryl held his cross bow straps over his right shoulder and was shifting his weight from one leg to the next. She moved over to the passenger side of the truck and tucked her legs under her.

Suddenly all three men turned towards the gate with their weapons up. Jillian's heart dropped as she saw them tense up. She couldn't see past the RV so she couldn't see what they were aiming at. It took a minute but all three started walking towards the mansion. Jillian wanted to roll down the window and see what was happening but knew Daryl would kill her.

" What can we do for you?" The man at the gate asked.

" We don't mean any trouble." Rick said. " We saw the place and thought we'd check it out."

" We have women and children. We need a place to stay." Shane said. The man at the gate nodded.

" We have plenty of food and room to spare. You could stay here." He said.

" Why would you take us in?" Daryl snapped as he aimed down his bow. The man shrugged.

" Seems like the thing to do in times like this. Peoples got to stick together." He said.

Jillian let go of her breath as she watched Daryl coming back to the truck. He had his cross bow over his shoulder again and was watching the ground as he walked. He looked up at her and ran his hand through his hair as he came around to the driver's side of the truck. She leaned over and unlocked the door. He pulled it opened then slid in.

" What's going on?" She asked as he closed the door. She slid over to him and took his bow. She set it on the passenger seat on the other side of her. He took a hold of the steering wheel and started the truck up.

" We're goin in. There's people in there." He said.

" Why don't you look happy?" Jillian asked.

" CDC." That was all he needed to say. She understood the tension rolling through him. He shifted the truck as they started driving forward. " Stay beside me. I don't want you out of my sight."

" How comes you get to tell me what to do all the time?" Jillian asked with a smile. He glanced at her then back at the road.

" Cause I'm your man." He said, his eyes taking in the scene around them. Jillian rested her head on his shoulder.

" That's a lame excuse." She said softly. He laughed, making her smile.

" I don't tell you what to do all the time, just in the times it's good for you." He said. She sat up straight and watched as they drove through the gates. There was a young guy standing by the right side of the gate. He and Jillian locked eyes as they passed him.

" Holy shit..." She said softly. She turned in the seat and so she was sitting backwards, looking at the guy.

" What the hell are you doin?" He asked.

" I know him." Jillian said.

" Who?" Daryl asked. She turned back in her seat as he stopped the truck.

" That guy by the gate. I know him." She said as she quickly unlocked the truck door.

" How's that?" Daryl asked as she threw open the door. " Jillian!" Daryl yelled as she hopped out of the truck. " Fucking A!" He explained as he turned off his truck.

" Jacks!" Jillian called as she ran towards the young guy who was coming towards her.

" What the fuck!" Daryl snapped as he threw open his door.

He quickly came around the truck as she threw her arms around the guy who picked her up and swung her around. They were both laughing. Daryl rested his arms on the bed of the truck as he frowned hard. The guy she called Jacks put her down and kissed her forehead. He was grinning and not paying any attention to Daryl. The older man they first met came to the couple then.

" Jillian Winters, is that you?" He asked as Jack and her pulled away. " Well I'll be, it is you." He said. Jillian wiped her eyes and went to the old man. He hugged her tightly. " You're a sight for sore eyes." He said. She laughed as she stepped away. The group started coming out of their cars. Rick walked over to Daryl.

" Who's that?" He asked.

" Hell if I know." Daryl snapped. The old man and Jillian kissed cheeks.

" Hey, save those for the young guy!" Jack said as he laughed. He took a hold of her arm and pulled her away from the man. He pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. " I never thought I'd see anyone I knew again." He said into her hair before he kissed her head.

" Who are these people, Jillian?" Shane asked, his shot gun resting against his shoulder. Jillian pulled away from Jack with a smile.

" This is Jacks and his dad, Edward." She said. Jack let his arm hang loosely over her shoulders.

" Well, it's Jack or Jackson. She's the only one who has ever called me Jacks. Jillian and I go way back." Jack said. Jillian patted his stomach before she pulled away. She caught Daryl's expression and started over to him to see what was wrong. He had a deep frown and was narrowing his eyes.

" Let's get you guys settled in." Edward said. " Grab your bags and follow me." He said.

Jillian walked around to the back of the truck as Daryl was putting down his tail gate. She could see the tension in his arms and knew he was mad. She was dreading telling him how she knew Jackson but she knew she had too. He'd find out one way or another. Daryl reached into the bed of the truck and started pulling their bags towards him.

" Dixon," Jillian said.

" You wanna tell me how you know that guy and why he thinks it's okay to be all over you?" He asked without looking at her. Jillian sighed.

" He's an ex boyfriend." She said. Daryl stopped and looked at her.

" You fuck him?" He asked. Jillian frowned.

" That's not a very nice way have asking me if I slept with someone or not." She said. Daryl went back to grabbing their bags.

" You either fucked him or you didn't. Which is it?" He asked.

" I dated him for almost two years so yeah, we slept together." She said. Daryl nodded before he slung a few bags over his shoulders.

" Better get your stuff, don't want to miss the tour." He said before he walked away from her.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review even though this story is finished! Thank you! *_

Edward and Jackson lead the group into the mansion. Everyone was looking around but Daryl. He kept his eyes locked straight ahead to the grand staircase just ahead of them. Jillian came up behind him and took a hold of his shirt. She let her finger tips gaze the skin on his lower back. Daryl let his shoulders sag and was about to look back at her when he heard Jack's voice.

" Hey Jilly, let me show you to a room." Jack said as he came to her. He glance at her hold on Daryl's shirt.

" Okay, sure." Jillian said. She tugged on Daryl's shirt who glanced at her. " Come on, Dixon." She said. Jackson frowned as Daryl started following them.

" Alright, ah, come with me." Jack said as he turned away. Jillian kept a hold of Daryl's shirt since he had his cross bow in one hand and his bags in the other.

Jackson led them pass the stairs as everyone else went up them with Edward. He lead them down a hallway, pass a few big rooms, before stopping at a closed door. Jack unlocked the door then pushed it open. He walked in, turning on the light as he went. Jillian came in first, followed by Daryl who took the room in quickly.

There was a king size bed straight ahead of them and on either side of the bed were two windows. There were two dressers against the wall, one on either side of the door, and night stands on each side of the bed with lamps on each one. Everything looked like it was made out of a dark wood. Off to the left of the bedroom was a bathroom. Jack stood in the center of the room and faced them with a smile. He held his hands up.

" Well, what do you think?" Jack asked.

" Wow, Jacks, this is amazing. I had no idea your family had this place." She said as she dropped her bags.

" Yeah, well my grandpa's always been paranoid so he build this place a few years ago. It's run by solar and wind power so we have running water and electricity. Hey," He motioned to Daryl. " If you come with me I will show you to a room." Jillian put her hand on Daryl's arm.

" Oh no, Jacks, he'll be staying with me." She said. " He's my boyfriend." Daryl glanced at her then looked at Jack who raised his eyebrows.

" Are you serious?" He asked. Then he laughed and ran his hand through his hair. " Alright, well, get settled then meet me by the stairs in like ten minutes. I will show you guys around." He said as he started pass them. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Daryl dropped his bags and set his cross bow down as she walked over to the bed. She sat down and smiled at him.

" This room is awesome!" She said.

" Why did you call me that?" Daryl asked.

" What? My boyfriend?" She asked.

" Yeah."

" What do you want me to call you?" She asked.

" I don't know." He said as he came towards her.

" Should I have said, ' Oh that's my man.' " She said the last part in a mock southern accent. He couldn't help but smile at her as he sat beside her. His anger was starting to leave him.

" Don't make fun of my accent." He said.

" Oh, I thought you said you didn't have an accent, that I did." She said.

" Shut up." He said. She laughed as she bumped his shoulder with hers.

" Shut up." She mocked him. He suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders, throwing her onto the bed and sitting on top of her. He pinned her arms down with his hands.

" Don't mock me, woman!" He said. She stuck her tongue out at him.

" Don't mock me, woman!" She copied him. " You sound like a caveman, Daryl Dixon." She said.

" Maybe I am a cave man." He snapped.

" So how would you introduce me to someone?" She asked.

" I'd say, this is my woman." He said. " My girlfriend."

" Oh so you can call me your girlfriend but I can't call you my boyfriend? What kind of sense is that?" She asked.

" I'm too old to be a boyfriend." He said.

" You only ten years older than me." She said. Daryl shrugged, making her smile. " Alright, then what do you want me to call you?"

" Did you call him your boyfriend?" He asked.

" When we were together I did." She said.

" Than you call me your man. I ain't some boy like he is." He said. She laughed.

" Should I say it like you do? That's my man!" She changed her voice again to copy him. He leaned down so he was inches from her face.

" What did I tell you about mocking me?" He asked, making his voice low. Her eyes sparkled up at him.

" Well, I guess I have been bad than. Maybe you should punish me, show me the error of my ways." She said.

" Oh I will." He said as he moved off her. He quickly undid her jeans and yanked them down. She moved to kick her shoes off but he shook his head. " Stop moving." He said. She smiled up at him. He brought his hand to her panties, moving them to the side slightly. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as he leaned down and started kissing her neck.

" This doesn't seem like a punishment." She moaned slightly.

" You just wait." He groaned against her neck.

He worked his hand in small circles around her before slipping one of his fingers inside her. Jillian put her arms around his shoulders as she moaned softly. Her breathing picked up as his sped up his pace. She arched her back as her mouth fell opened. He kissed and nipped across her collarbone, making her gasp. When he felt her coming to an end , he pulled his hand away. Her eyes flew open as he adjusted her panties and yanked her jeans up.

" What the hell are you doing?" She snapped as he buttoned them up. He grinned at her. " Come on, I'm close." She said.

" I know." He said as stood up.

" Stop messing around." She said. " Finish me off." She said as she propped herself up on her elbows. He grinned as he moved away from her.

" No."

" Daryl Dixon, get over here and finish what you started!" She demanded. He turned his back to her and started to the door.

" No, you are bein punished and don't you dare do it yourself." He said.

" I haven't had the need to do it myself since being with you, expect when you want to watch." She said. "Please, Dixon, finish me off." She asked. He grinned as he faced her. He was holding onto the door knob.

" I told you I was going to make you beg for me to get you off and you ain't close to beggin yet. Come on, your boyfriend's waitin for us." He said. Jillian stood up and stalked over to him. She yanked the door open.

" Maybe I will see if Jack wants to help me than." She said without looking at him. Daryl grabbed the door and slammed it shut. He grabbed her shoulders, pinning her to the door.

" That shit ain't funny. Was he better than I am?" Daryl asked. Jillian's eye brows went up.

" Worried?" She asked.

" Was he?" Daryl snapped. She shrugged and pretended to look bored. " Was he better than me?" He asked again. She took a hold of the door knob and started to turn it.

" Wouldn't you like to know." She said. Daryl lost his grip on her shoulders as the door opened.

" Jillian Winters, if you walk away from me you will regret it." He snapped.

She smiled and reached out to him. She grabbed him by the shirt and he let her yank him to her. She kissed him hard, then using everything in her, she pushed him back against the door frame. Daryl's hands came to her waist as he held her tightly to him. She parted her lips and let him glide his tongue into her mouth. They kissed like that for a few minutes before she pulled away from him.

" Come on, Dixon. Let's go look around." She said as she took a hold of him through his jeans. She tugged on him with a wink and acted like she was going to led him around by his dick.

" He's not a handle, Jill." He said. She moved against his chest roughly as she tugged it again.

" He's whatever I want him to be, got it? If I want him to be my personal joystick, then that's what he is." She said. He grinned down at her.

" Don't talk to your man like that, it ain't right." He snapped playfully. Jillian squeezed him through his jeans.

" Don't threaten me, Dixon. I don't respond well to threats." She said before she let him go. She started to walk away but Daryl reached out and grabbed her arm. He yanked her back to him, her back to his front.

" You are so going to pay for this." He hissed into her hair.

" I'm looking forward to it." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review even though this story is finished! Thank you! *_

Daryl stayed back by their room for a few minutes. He couldn't walk around with his raging hard on so he waited until he calmed down a bit. When he finally made it to the front of the mansion, the whole group was gathered. His eyes found her right away and he felt his anger come up. She was standing with her hands behind her back while Jack was in front of her, talking to her. Daryl noted how Jack's eyes were roaming over her.

" So how did you hook up with a guy like that?" Daryl heard Jack asking her as he started to come up to them.

" What do you mean ' a guy like that'?" She asked. Jack laughed slightly.

" Come on, Jillian. You can tell he was a redneck before the outbreak. Look at how he dresses." Jack said, making Daryl falter back in his steps. Jillian shrugged her shoulders.

" I don't care if he was a redneck or a stock broker. He's an amazing man. I have never met anyone like him before. I love who he is, no matter what. You shouldn't judge him because of the way he dresses. I mean, I love his sleeveless shirts, his arms look so hot in them." She finished with a sigh. Daryl smiled as he came up to them. She jumped when he touched her lower back.

" I miss anythin?" He asked. She smiled up at him.

" No, we are actually waiting for Rick to get here." She said.

" So we didn't get to be officially introduced." Jack said. " I'm Jackson, or Jack, whatever you want to call me." He held out his hand. Daryl's eyes narrowed slightly but he took the guy's hand.

" Daryl." He said. Jack laughed.

" That figures." He said as he turned away.

" What the hell does that mean?" Daryl snapped. Jillian put her hands on Daryl's chest and pushed him slightly.

" Come on, Dixon, here comes Rick." She said. Daryl didn't take his eyes from Jack. " Dixon, look at me." She said. When he didn't, she reached up and took a gentle hold of his jaw. She forced his head down to look at her. " Look, Jack's is a dick. That's partly why him and I broke up. Fuck him. Don't worry about what he thinks. I love and adore you." She said.

" If he's such a dick than you callin him Jacks instead of Jack? That was your pet nickname for him, right?" Daryl snapped. Jillian frowned slightly as she dropped her hand from his face.

" What the hell are you mad at me for?" She asked. " It's not my fault one of my exs lives in the house we are staying at. I didn't plan this." She said.

" Stop callin him by Jacks. He said his name is Jack or Jackson. And don't hug him anymore. I didn't appreciate that." He snapped. She stepped away from him.

" And I don't appreciate your tone. You want me to stop doing something than you ask me, you don't command me. I am with you because I want to be, because I want you, not because you own me so fucking knock off this jealousy." She snapped.

" Alright everyone," Edward called from the stairs. Jillian was frowning and she crossed her arms over her chest as she turned away from him. " Let's start the tour outside."

" Jill," Daryl started as she started to follow everyone to the back of the mansion. He reached out and took her arm. " Jillian, look at me...please." Her shoulders sagged as she looked back at him. He pulled her to him then slipped one arm around her waist. " I'm sorry. I told you before, I ain't used to havin a girl like you want me. I'm just waitin for you to decided you're too good for me." She put a hand on the back of his neck and brought his forehead to hers.

" It's not going to happen so stop expecting it." She said softly.

" Please don't call him by that nickname and please don't hug him. It made me feel bad and it pissed me off." He admitted.

" I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I'm sorry. I was just excited to see someone else I knew."

" Did ya love him?" Daryl asked.

" No, I never fell in love with him." She said as she shook her head.

" You ain't just tellin me that?" He asked. She smiled.

" I won't do that."

" How is it you were with him for almost two years and you didn't fall in love with him?" Daryl asked as they took hands. They stayed at the back of group, talking quietly together.

" I just didn't. That was the other reason we broke up. He told me he loved me but I just never felt the same." She said.

" So you have known me for under a year and you think you're in love with me? How does that work?" Daryl asked.

" I don't know, you tell me. You feel the same." She said.

" I can't say why. I just do." He said. She was bring her other hand up to hold his arm. She moved closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder.

" When it's the right person, it's the right person. Do you think you're in love with me?" She asked.

" I ain't got to think it. I know it." He said. She started rubbing his arm.

" I feel the same. I don't think I'm in love with you, I know I am." He glanced down at her as they walked outside. She continued rubbing his arm while she squeezed his hand with her other hand. He sighed as he looked away. He took his hand from her. He slipped his arm around her shoulders. Jillian smiled and put her arm around his waist as she leaned her head against his chest.

They continued walking around the grounds of the mansion with everyone else but neither one paid attention. He kept his head bent low and they talked quietly together. She kept a tight hold of his waist while her other hand played with the buttons on his shirt. A few times he'd take her hand and bring it to his mouth, brushing a kiss against either her open palm or her fingers while he listened to her talk. He'd put it back on his chest when it was his turn to talk.

Jack hung back, his eyes on Jillian and Daryl. Sometimes Daryl would say something to her that made her smile brightly up at him or she'd laugh softly which made Daryl grin down at her. Other times, they just kept their heads together, barely paying attention to what was going on around them. Jack shook his head at the scene. Daryl was completely different from him. Jack knew he was the American Eagle type of guy and Daryl was a find some clothes in the dumpster kind of guy. Jack couldn't understand how she went from him to that. He didn't like the way she looked at Daryl either, like he was only man in the world. She had never looked at Jack like that and he was pissed. There was no reason she should be with Daryl and not him.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review even though this story is finished! Thank you! *_

Everyone settle back into their rooms to either rest or take showers after the tour. Jillian was unpacking a few things and was putting them in the bathroom while Daryl laid on the bed, his hands under his head. He stared at the ceiling, trying not to let what happen at the CDC sink into his mind. He was nervous and on edge. He wanted the house to work, for her at least, but he wasn't ready to get his hopes up.

" Dixon, you want your soap and stuff out or are you going to share mine?" Her voice brought him back to the present. He pushed himself up so he was resting against his elbows.

" I can get my stuff out. You ain't my slave." He said. She smiled at him as she held his bag in her hands.

" I like getting your stuff out." She said. He smiled at her.

" Shower?" He asked. Her face broke out into a grin.

" I thought you'd never ask."

TWDTWD

Daryl's arms were tight around her as they kissed with the warm water running down them. She was holding onto the back of his arms as the water streamed down them. One of his hands went up her back and into her hair as the other one came down to grip her ass. Jillian let her hands go to his chest and she started rubbing it. He couldn't believe how hard she made him just by kissing him. He wanted to carry on with his punishment from earlier, wanted to make her beg for him, but he wanted her too bad to play games.

Jillian pulled away and smiled. As if she knew what he was thinking, she went to her knees in front of him. She took him in her hand, guiding him into her mouth. His breath caught in his throat as one hand went into her hair and the other went against the wall of the bathroom. She looked at him, making him groan loudly. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated on him. She used her tongue to flick around his head as she moved against him. She brought her other hand up and took a hold of his balls. He took his hand out of her hair and grabbed the shower door when he felt his stomach jump. He started clenching and unclenching his fists uncontrollably while her soft mouth took in his entire length.

" Fuckin shit!" He moaned as he closed his eyes. " Fuckin shit, Jillian!" He hit the bathroom wall with a fist before he came in her mouth. His head went back and his whole body started to shake as he filled her mouth. She kept up her pace until she felt him stop shuddering then she slowly let him slip from her mouth. He was completely soft by than. She stood up and grabbed his soap and wash cloth. He was taking slow, deep breaths. " Motherfucker, you're like an expert at givin blow jobs." He said as he opened his eyes. She laughed as she rubbed the soap in the wash cloth.

" Well thank you." She said.

" I kind of want to ask how you got so good at it but I don't really want to know." He said as she started rubbing the soapy wash cloth against his chest.

" I have a gift, I guess." She said as she shrugged. " I mean, how the hell can someone be bad at sucking dick?" She asked.

" You'd be surprised. I have been with girls that weren't good at it at all. I have had some bad ones, were I couldn't get off at all." Daryl said as he took her soap and a wash cloth. Jillian laughed as she rubbed the wash cloth over his arms.

" Well it's not that hard for fuck sakes. Those girls were stupid." She said.

" I ain't ever had a girl swallow before." He said.

" Really? She'd just pop off and you'd cum on yourself?" She asked as she washed his other arm.

" Yeah, pretty much." He said. " Turn around, Babe. Let me wash you." He said. She smiled but did what he asked.

They took turns washing each other then. Daryl found that he really loved washing her hair once she taught him about shampoo and conditioner. He loved working his hands through her hair, massaging her head. Jillian loved it as much as he did. She'd stand against him with her eyes closed, enjoying his touch. He loved it even more when she told him no one else had ever done it for her.

After the shower and they got dressed, they went out of their room and to where they were shown the dining room was. It was time for lunch and everyone started gathering around the table. Jillian squeezed Daryl's hand then turned to him. She kept a hold of his hand while she pulled it around her lower back. He leaned down for her to talk quietly to him.

" I'm gonna go and ask Edward if he needs help in the kitchen, okay?" She asked.

" Where's your boyfriend at?" Daryl asked as he glanced around the room, not finding Jack.

" He's holding onto me right now." She said before she kissed his cheek. Daryl grinned at her.

" No, a man's holdin onto you right now, not a boy. Your man." He said. Jillian kissed his smile then.

" I love you so much." She said. His eyes soften as he gazed down at her.

" I love you more." He said. She let go of his hand and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly to him.

" You two need a hobby." Andrea said to them. Jillian laughed as she looked at Andrea who was smiling. She looked back at Daryl.

" I will be back." She said to him before she let him go. Daryl couldn't resist himself, he reached out and smacked her hard on her ass. Jillian jumped and grabbed her ass as she she flicked him off, making Daryl laugh. Jillian walked into the kitchen to find Jack and Edward making peanut butter sandwiches for everyone. Edward smiled up at her.

" Hey sweetness." He said.

" Hi, I thought I'd come to help." She said. Jack pretended to be looking behind her.

" Where's your redneck?" He asked.

" Don't start, Jackson." She said as she started making sandwiches with them. Jack laughed.

" I'm just giving you shit." He said. " He seems like a real charmer." He said with a roll of his eyes.

" Jack, stop. He's hard to get to know but it's worth it when you do. He treats me great and was there for me when I most needed it." Jillian snapped.

" And that's what I hoped you'd find one day." Edward said, sending his son a look. Jack shook his head and laughed.

" Calm down, Jilly." He said as they put the sandwiches on a few plates. Edward, Jack, and Jillian each picked up a plate full of sandwiches and started back out to the dining room. It held a large table with enough chairs for everyone.

" Alright everyone, I'm sorry it's just peanut butter and jelly but I will more than make up for it at dinner time." Edward said as he set his plate in the center of the table. Jack set his plate down at one end while Jillian moved to the other end. Daryl was sitting down next to Rick. On the other side of him was an empty chair. He caught Jillian's eyes who pointed to herself then to the chair.

' For me?' She mouthed. He smiled. Jack shook his head as he watched them. He slipped into a chair at the other end of the table. She moved over to Daryl and sat down beside him. They took hands under the table. Daryl was always surprised at how much he felt like he needed to touch her, needed to feel her skin against his.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review even though this story is finished! Thank you! *_

The mansion sat on two acres of land and, since Daryl and Jillian didn't pay attention on the tour, they decided to go for a walk after lunch. They were holding hands, standing close together, as they walked through the yard. There was a wooden two person swing in the middle of the yard and Jillian pulled him over to it quickly with a smile. He let her lead him while he pretended to be bored. Jillian pushed him to sit then she slipped onto his lap so her front was facing his, her legs on either side of his.

" Push us." She said. He smiled.

" No." He said. She sighed and folded her arms over her chest.

" Push us, please." She said. He pushed them hard, making her jump as she grabbed his shoulders. He laughed as he put his arms around her waist. She smiled then snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.

" I could keep you like this forever." He said softly.

" I could stay like this forever." She said. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed this moment of peace with her. Their world had been spinning so fast lately, he just wanted to enjoy some peace.

" I love you." He said into her neck making her sigh again.

" I hate to break up this moment." Jack's voice made them both jump. " But my dad wants to talk to your boyfriend." He said. Daryl frowned and fought not to narrow his eyes.

" Bout what?" He asked. Jack leaned against one of the legs of the swing as they both looked at him.

" Hunting, I guess. I don't know." He said. Jillian put her hands on Daryl's chest and started rubbing him.

" Go talk to him. The sooner you leave the soon you will be back." She said, making Daryl look at her.

" Where you gonna be at?" Daryl asked.

" Oh don't worry about our Jillian, Daryl. I will keep her company." Jack said. Daryl frowned and tighten his hold of her without thinking. Jack laughed. " Don't go all crazy on me. You don't have to mark her or anything. I know you're together. I'm gonna take her to the library. It's on top of the stairs, first door on the left." Daryl looked at her then.

" I will come and get you as soon as I'm done." He said. " Stay there?" She smiled at his concern.

" Of course." Daryl leaned in and couldn't resist giving Jack a narrowed look as he kissed her neck. He nipped it, making Jillian gasp slightly. Jack rolled his eyes and laughed as he looked away.

Jillian slipped off his lap and the three of them started towards the mansion. Daryl and Jillian wrapped their arms around each other and started talking quietly together. Jack was ahead of them and couldn't hear what they were saying but he could hear her laugh. He glanced behind him to see Daryl burying his face into her neck. Jillian squealed and tried to move away from him.

They walked into the mansion and over to the dining room and then Daryl and Jillian parted. Edward was sitting at the table and smiled at them. Jillian put her hand on Daryl's shoulder and stepped up to kiss his cheek. He had to lean down so she could reach him. He turned just as she was about to make contact with his cheek and kissed her quickly.

" I will see you in a bit." She said before she walked out of the room.

" What's with your man? He can't let you out of his sight or what?" Jack asked as they crossed the entrance of the mansion.

" We have had a rough go of things." Jillian said as she followed him up the stairs.

" Like what?" Jack asked. Jillian sighed and shook her head. " Come on, Jilly. It's me, Jacks."

" I saw my sister get attacked when she went off away from the group." Jillian said. " Then we almost got blown up at the CDC."

" Jocelyn got bit in front of you?" Jack asked in shock. " I'm sorry, Honey." She shook her head.

" Dixon took care of her and he has taken care of me." She said.

" You don't have to be with him because of that though." Jack said.

" Oh I'm not. I met him and his brother at the bar I was working at. I met him seven months before the outbreak and I thought he was hot. As soon as I saw him, I wanted him. He's so different from everyone else I have ever been with. Just seemed fate that he found me where he did after the break." Jillian said.

" Well here's the library, you ready?" Jack asked. Jillian smiled. She always loved reading and was missing it. She smiled as he opened the door.

TWDTWD

Daryl walked up the stairs slowly. Jillian wasn't going to be happy with what he had to tell her. He wasn't excited about it either. Edward said they were running low on meat and he wanted Daryl to show Jack how to hunt. Rick had told Edward how Daryl supplied the meat for the group before. Daryl was going to have to make sure to tape Rick's mouth shut. Daryl reached the library and pushed open the door slowly.

Jillian was laying on a couch on her stomach with her ankles linked together. She was reading a book and kicking her legs slowly. Daryl exhaled slowly at the sight of her. He couldn't help but feel tense the entire time he was away from her. He carried guilt with him from Jocelyn's death since Jillian told him she sent Jocelyn out with Glenn because she didn't think Daryl liked her. He also couldn't get the CDC out of his mind.

" Jill." He said. Her head popped up at his voice and her cheeks flushed as soon as their eyes met. He loved that she had that reaction to just seeing him and he wondered if she got like that when she saw him at the bar. He was going to have to try and remember.

" Hi." She said softly as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. He smiled as he started towards her.

" Oh hi Jack, nice to see you too." Jack said from his spot at a table that Daryl hadn't seen. " Well, it's nice to see you too, Daryl." Daryl frowned as Jillian stood up.

" Didn't see you there." He said to Jack. Jillian came over to him and put her hands on his chest. He bent down and they kissed lightly.

" Everything okay?" She asked. He took her hand.

" Yeah, let's go for a walk." He said. She smiled and nodded her head.

" See ya, Jack. Thanks for showing me the library." Jillian called as they left the library.

" Yeah, see ya around, Jillian" Jack said.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review even though this story is finished! Thank you! *_

Jillian was sitting on the swing again while Daryl was on his knees in front of her. She had her arms crossed in front of her and wasn't looking at him. He had his hands on her legs and was rubbing them slowly. Just like he thought, she was upset by his news and he couldn't blame her. He didn't want to go either and he didn't want to spend any time with Jack.

" I just don't understand why you always have to leave." She said. He watched her face as she went through a range of emotions. Her eyes flicked from fear to anger to sadness then back to anger and fear.

" You know why. Look, I don't want to go either." He said. " But we have a week together before I have to go and it will just be for overnight."

" I don't want to spend the night away from you." Jillian knew she was whining but she couldn't help it. She looked at him and sighed. " I don't feel safe without you by me."

" I don't feel you're safe without me by you either." A small breeze kicked up, bring some of her hair across her face. He reached up and tucked the strands behind her ear. " You are so beautiful. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

" Don't try and distract me." She said softly with a smile. He smiled.

" I'm not tryin too. You really are. I told myself that second I saw you." She tilted her head and reach out to touch his shoulders. She started rubbing them as soon as she touched them.

" You did not." She said.

" Yeah I did. When Merle and I walked in and you came up to us I said, ' she's got to be the prettiest girl I have ever seen.' then, when you walked away to get our beers I said, ' she's got to be the hottest, sexiest girl I have ever seen.' " She moved her hands to the sides of his face and leaned into him. She kissed him softly, keeping her lips closed.

" Take me with you." She whispered against him. Daryl shook his head and pulled quickly away.

" No. You ain't going out there." Daryl said. She sat back and put her hands on her hips.

" You are not my dad so stop acting like you are." She said. He smiled as he started rubbing her legs again.

" I love you so much. If sumthing happen to you, I'd lose my mind. You are all I have left." He said. She sighed and dropped her hands.

" You have one week to make this up to me, Daryl Dixon." She said. He grinned.

" Are you challengin me, little girl?" He asked.

TWDTWD

Daryl's eyes were drawn to her the second she entered any room. She and Andrea were helping Edward and Jack serve dinner. When she came to Daryl's side of the table, she looked at him with a small smile and flushed cheeks. She bit her lip as she dropped her eyes. He was reminded again of seeing her at the bar.

Two months after Merle and Daryl met her at the bar:

Merle walked into the bar first, like he always did. Jillian was looking down, cleaning something. She looked up when she heard the door. Her eyes met Daryl's right away. She smiled, then dropped her eyes, biting her lip slightly while her cheeks flushed. Daryl frowned and glanced behind him, sure some other guy had walked in behind him.

" Well if it isn't my Dixon boys." She said as she popped the lid off two beers. She placed a beer in front of each them.

" Thank ya, Darlin." Merle said. She put her hands on her slender hips.

" You're welcome, suga." She said in a mock southern accent. Daryl smiled as he picked up his beer.

" You makin fun of mine and my brother's accent?" Merle asked. Jillian laughed.

" I like your brother's accent." She said before she walked away. Merle nudged Daryl then.

" I'm tellin you, brother, that girl likes you." He said. Daryl shook his head as he looked up at the TV.

" She's just friendly." He said. Merle shook his head.

" No, she ain't. She don't say shit like that to me." He said. " You can't say you don't think she hot."

" Of course I think she's hot, look at her for fuck sakes!" Daryl snapped. Jillian was waiting on someone at the other end of the bar. " She ain't for the likes of us." Merle cleared his throat and took a drink of his beer.

" Yeah, you're right. She's too fuck hot for us but that don't mean we can't have fun with her." Merle said with a grin.

Back to the present:

Some people decided to turn in early after dinner. Jillian was helping Edward and Jack clean up while Rick, Shane, and Daryl were talking outside, in the front yard. Daryl told them about the planned hunting trip he was going to take in a week with Jack. He asked them to keep an eye on Jillian, make sure she was safe if something happen and they had to leave. Daryl had his arms crossed over his chest while they were talking. It didn't take long before Jillian opened the door to the outside. She leaned against it and smiled.

" Hey boys." Her voice was soft and always made Daryl smile. " Rick, Lori's looking for you."

" Thanks, Jillian." Rick said. He and Daryl shook hands then he walked in, patting Jillian's shoulder as he passed her.

" Well, I guess I'm going to bed. Didn't get much sleep last night. I will see you two in the morning." Shane said before he walked back into the house. Jillian smiled at Daryl before she stepped outside with him.

" Want to take a walk?" She asked.

" Gettin close to nightfall." Daryl said. She nodded.

" Yeah it is."

" Swing?" He asked as he took her hand. She smiled at him.

Once they reached the swing, Daryl sat down and pulled Jillian into his lap. She had her chest facing his as she straddled his lap. The breeze was warm even though it was dusk. She brought her hands to his buttons. He watched her as she watched what she was doing. She didn't undo them, she was just playing with them.

" So," he said when she finally looked at him, " why will you take Jack hunting and not me?" She asked. He smirked.

" Cuz I don't care what happens to him." He said. She laughed.

" That's just not nice, Dixon." She said.

" Ain't ever said I was nice." He said.

Jillian leaned forward and kissed the base of his throat. He tighten his hold of her hips as she sucked some of his skin into her mouth. His closed his eyes as she bit him lightly. She moved to the other side of his neck and did the same thing. He groaned loudly as he thrust his hips slightly against hers. Jillian sighed as she let his skin slip from her mouth. She pulled away from him and smiled.

He pushed her shirt and bra up, letting his hand cover her exposed breast. The cold air tighten up her nipple. He brought his mouth down and latched on to her. Jillian put her head back slightly and moaned. He alternated from sucking her nipple and biting it. He pulled away enough to flick his tongue around it slowly then he pushed the other side of her bra up and did the same thing to other side.

" I fuckin love your tits." He said, his voice low and rough against her skin.

" You don't think they're too small?" She asked. He pulled away and covered them with his hands.

" What are you? A b cup?" He asked. She nodded. " Yeah, they are perfect. You're a tiny girl, Babe. If you had huge tits, you'd fall over." He said. Then he bent his hand and took one of them in his mouth again. " I wanted to make you beg for me." He said. " I wanted to make you move around, beggin for me to take you. But now I just want to have you."

" Then take me." She said.

" Here?" He asked. She smiled at him.

" The truck."


	13. Chapter 13

_* Serious sex scene so if you don't like that kind of stuff, skip through it. Please review even though it's finished! Let me know what you think!*_

Daryl pulled her through the yard by her hand, making Jillian laugh. The fence around the mansion was over 12 foot tall and Edward said they didn't need guards so everyone had went in to sleep tonight. They had decided to set up a guard schedule the next day. Everyone just wanted to rest so Daryl and Jillian knew no one would be outside to see them as they climbed into the truck.

Daryl got in first. He undid his pants and quickly pulled himself out of his boxers. Jillian took her shoes off and tossed them into the passenger side of the truck then slipped her jeans and panties off. They quickly joined her shoes. She climbed onto his lap and shut the door. She took a hold of the seat behind him and smiled.

" Is this how you did it before, with the others?" She asked.

" Ain't any others, just you." He said as she started undoing the buttons of his shirt. She laughed softly.

" Come on, Dixon. Someone like you wasn't a virgin before me." She said. He frowned but brought his hand to her center.

" What do you mean, someone like me?" He asked before he started touching her gently. Jillian's eyes fluttered shut and she moaned softly.

" Because you're so hot." She said.

" Open your eyes." He said. When she looked at him, her dark eyes were even darker. " Beg for me."

" Please." She said.

" Say my name. I love it when you call me by my name." He said. She smiled at him and leaned forward. She licked her lips, making him bite his as she looked at him through her lashes.

" Please, Daryl Dixon, take me now." She said.

" That was so fuckin hot." He said roughly as she slipped him inside her.

" Hotter than this?" She asked as she rode him slowly.

" No way." He said.

" Let go of me." Jillian said. His hands let go of her hips, following her order.

" I need to hold onto sumthing to distract me or I ain't gonna last." Daryl admitted.

" You can hold the door with one hand and your steering wheel with the other." She said as she shuddered with her eyes closed. Daryl's left hand shot up and he gripped his door handle while his other hand took a tight grip on his steering wheel. She leaned back and opened her eyes then. His head was back against his seat, his eyes closed, and his mouth was forming a tight line. "Watch it." She said. "Open your eyes and watch your dick go inside me."

" You got a dirty little mouth." Daryl said as he brought his head up. He opened his eyes and did as she ordered again. She watched his face as he watched them. It didn't take long before he closed his eyes and laid his head back again.

" Watch it, I said." She said.

" Oh fuck, Jilly, I can't or I ain't gonna last." He said. Jillian pulled her shirt off and pushed his opened. She pressed her chest against his and put her hand behind his head. She moved his head so she could kiss him. He moved one hand around her waist as they made out.

" Get your hands off me." She ordered against his mouth.

Daryl smirked but did as she ask, holding onto his door handle again. He started kissing her as he moved his hips against hers. It didn't take long before she stopped kissing him back. He opened his eyes and glanced at her pretty face. She was biting the left side of her lip slightly with her eyes closed and he knew she was getting close. She moaned loudly as she tighten her hold on the back of his head. She wrapped both arms around him suddenly and he felt her falling over the edge.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and flipped them over quickly so she was flat on her back on the seat. He put one hand under her thigh and pulled up her leg slightly as he started thrusting hard and fast into her. She put one arm around his neck and the other above her head so she didn't hit it against the passenger door. The windows were steaming up quickly as they panted against each other. He felt his stomach kick and knew he was going cum. Jillian cried out again and arched her back. Daryl buried his face into her neck and groaned with his finally struck. He pushed into her hard and held it there while he spilled himself inside her.

Daryl laid his forehead against her chest as he panted. Jillian had her face covered with her hands. He stayed inside her as they both tried to slow their breathing down. He had his hands braced against the seat. Jillian burst into laughter as she dropped her hands to his shoulders. Daryl looked at her in confusion.

" What are you laughin at?" He asked.

" I just got off twice, like I had an orgasm then you flipped us over and I had another one. That has never happen to me before. I have heard of girls having more than one but it never happen to me before. I have never gotten off this much in my entire life and they have been hard, long, massive orgasms, not just tiny ones. You are like some kind of sex God." He laughed and sat up. He started fixing his pants. " I don't even think I can move." She said. He reached over and picked up her panties.

" Let me get you dressed." He said softly. He dressed her quickly and quietly before fixing his shirt. He opened his truck door and stepped out.

Daryl held his hand out to her as Jillian slipped out of his truck. She took it and smiled as she shut his door. They interlaced their fingers and started towards the mansion. She squeezed his hand tightly then took a hold of his arm with her free hand. She rested her head against his shoulder as she sighed. He smiled down at her head before he kissed the top of it.

" Well, now that was show." Both their heads snapped up to see Jack sitting on the stairs of the mansion. Jillian felt Daryl tense up.

" What the hell you watchin for?" Daryl snapped as Jack stood up.

" Don't worry there, Daryl. It isn't anything I haven't seen or done myself." He said with a laugh. He turned and walked into the mansion.

" I'm gonna fuck him up." Daryl snapped as he started towards him. Jillian grabbed his arm and held it tight.

" Don't, please. Don't worry about him. Fuck him." She said. Daryl yanked his arm from her quickly.

" Well you already did, didn't you!" He snapped at her. Jillian frowned at him.

" That was uncalled for." She said.

" Well excuse the fuck out of me! I ain't like you, I ain't used to havin an audience while I'm fuckin!" He snapped.

" What the hell does that mean, Daryl?" Jillian snapped. " I have never had sex in front of other people."

" How the fuck would I know that!" He snapped.

" Because I'm telling you. I think that was the most fucked up thing you have ever said to me. You need to say you're sorry." She said.

" I ain't sayin I'm sorry for shit." Daryl snapped as he crossed his arms. Jillian's face fell but she didn't say another word to him. She turned her back and went into the mansion. Daryl cursed then followed after her. He knew if he knew where Jack's room was, he would have went right there and beat the shit out of him. Instead, he followed her to their room, his temper bursting. He kept his hands in tight fists.

She walked over to her bag and took out a pair off shorts and a tank top. He shut their bedroom door and went right into their bathroom. He turned on the shower and shut the door. He need something to relax him so he didn't go banging on every closed door until he found Jack. He stripped his clothes off and stepped into the hot water. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. The water was beating on his shoulders, pulling the tension from him.

When Daryl stepped out the shower, he felt embarrassed for his outburst. He knew he shouldn't have blown up on her. He knew the things he had said were way out of line. He braced his hands on the counter and stared at himself in the mirror. He needed to get a hold on his temper or he knew he would push her away from him. It wasn't her fault Jack was an asshole. Daryl ran his hand through his hair then turned away from the mirror. He took a hold of the door knob and took a deep breath.

" Jill," He started when he came out of the bathroom. " The fuck?" He asked himself.

Their room was empty and there were two pillows missing from the bed. She had also taken the top blanket off. He put his hands on his head and cursed again. He had no idea where to find her but he knew if he found Jack with her, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from beating the fucker to the ground. There was no doubt in Daryl's mind that he could take Jack. He threw on his clothes then stormed out their room and to the stairs. He was going to check the library first.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please review even though it's finished! *_

Daryl walked into the library and felt his shoulders sag. He let go of the breath he was holding as soon as he saw her. She was laying on the couch, curled up under the blanket. When she saw him, she turned away from him as she sniffed. She snuggle deeper into the blanket as he started towards her. After a quick glance around the library Daryl found that they were alone.

" Go away." She said. He was surprised at how hard her voice sounded despite the fact that he knew she was crying.

" Come back to bed with me." Daryl said when he reached the couch.

" No. I don't want to be around you right now." She said.

" Jill..." He started as he crouched down.

" Go away!" She said as she looked back at him. Her cheeks had tears on them but her eyes were flashing with anger. " I don't want to see you!" She snapped as she turned her back to him.

" Jillian..." He tried again. Jillian whipped around and sat up.

" Get the fuck away from me!" She yelled. " What part of that is hard to understand! I do not want to be around you right now!" He reached out to take her hand but Jillian smacked it away then pushed against his chest. She caught him off balance and he had to reach back to the coffee table to steady himself so he didn't fall backwards. " Don't fucking touch me, Daryl! Go away!" She snapped. He sighed then stood up. She gave him her back as she laid back down and covered her head with the blanket. He put his hand on the back of his head but walked out of the library.

TWDTWD

Jillian felt someone stroking her hair the next morning. She snuggle deeper into the blanket and sighed. She wanted to be mad at Daryl still but it was hard when he was running his hands through her hair the way she liked it. What he said was mean and hurtful but she knew he was sorry. She knew Daryl had a temper so she wasn't going to excuse what he said. He was going to have to say he was sorry. Without opening her eyes she reached out and placed her hand on his leg. She heard him stand up. The couch was big and she was all the way against the back of it. He picked up the blanket and slipped in next to her.

" What the fuck are you doin?" Daryl's voice made her eyes snap open. It wasn't Daryl laying with her, it hadn't been Daryl playing with her hair, it had been Jack. " Get the fuck away from her!" Daryl stormed into the library and towards them. Jack laughed as he stood up. Jillian grabbed the blankets around her as she sat up.

" Hey, I saw her sleeping out here, thought she might want some company." Jack said. Daryl grabbed him by the shirt. Jillian kicked the blankets off quickly and stood up. Jack had his hands up while Daryl was in his face.

" Stay the fuck away from my woman!" He snapped seconds before his fist came up. Jillian quickly moved to stop Daryl from hitting Jack and took the hit herself. She fell back into the couch as blinding pain flashed through her cheek.

" What the hell, Daryl!" Jack snapped as he pushed him away. " You make a habit of hitting ' your woman'!" Jack said as he grabbed Jillian's shoulder. She had her hand on her cheek. Tears flashed through her eyes.

" Jillian, oh fuck, I'm sorry!" Daryl said as he moved to her.

" Get the fuck away from her!" Jack said as he tried to shield Jillian from Daryl.

" You get away from her!" Daryl snapped.

" What's going on?" Rick asked as he and Shane appeared at the doorway.

" Your stupid hick just punched Jillian in the face!" Jack said.

" I didn't mean too!" Daryl said as Rick and Shane came into the library. " Jillian, look at me!" Daryl's voice was near panic.

" Someone go get her ice." Rick said. " Jillian, let me take a look." Rick said. Jack moved to block Rick from touching her.

" No! No one needs to touch her!"

" I'll get some ice." Shane said quickly before he ran out of the library. Jillian started to cry as she held her cheek. Jack's upper body was blocking her face from Rick and Daryl's view. Daryl was crouched down by her legs. Rick took a hold of Daryl's shoulder.

" Let's just step outside for a second." He said softly to Daryl.

" I ain't leavin her with him. He was climbin in bed with her!" Daryl snapped.

" You aren't helping her right now. Let's get her cleaned up and calmed down, then you can talk to her." Rick said. Daryl looked at him then back at Jack's back.

" Why can't he leave?" He asked. Rick patted his shoulder.

" Come on. You need to calm down, you're shaking." He said. Daryl dropped his head and sighed. Without another word, he stood up and walked out of the library. Rick followed behind him, closing the door after them. Daryl put his hands on his head as he paced the landing by the stairs. Rick crossed his arms over his chest. " You want to tell me what happen?"

" We had a fight last night. She decided to sleep out here. I came here and found Jack getting under the covers with her. I snapped, alright?" Daryl said as Shane started jogging up the stairs with an ice pack. " I grabbed him and I moved to hit him when she stood up in between us. I hit her instead." He said. Rick nodded to Shane who went into the library.

Jillian was sitting on the couch when Shane came to her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her right cheek was bright red and quickly turning purple. Jack was sitting beside her, holding her left hand. Shane sat on the coffee table in front of her and smiled sadly. Her cheek was started to swell up and she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

" Here, Jillian. Let's get this ice on that." Shane said. She moved forward and let him place the ice pack against her cheek. It was covered in a small blanket. " You okay?"

" I have never been punched before." She said, her voice shaking.

" It's gonna hurt for a while but the ice will help with the swelling. It shouldn't be too bad because we put it on right away." Shane said. " Keep it on there for at least an hour, alright?" Jillian nodded as she replaced Shane's hand with her own. " You okay in here?" He asked.

" Yeah."

" I better go and talk to Rick and Daryl." Shane glanced at Jack then back at Jillian. " Maybe I should get Jack out of here. Daryl's not gonna calm down until he's away from you."

" Why should I leave? I'm not the one who tried to knock her out." Jack snapped. Jillian closed her eyes.

" Go away, Jack." She said. " You shouldn't have laid down with me."

" You reached for me." Jack said. Jillian opened her eyes.

" I wasn't looking. I thought you were Dixon." She said. He shook his head.

" This is fucking stupid." Jack snapped but he stood up and walked out of the library. Jillian dropped her head and closed her eyes as tears started down her cheeks again. Shane put his hands on her legs and started rubbing them slightly.

" It fucking hurts so bad." She said softly.

" Yeah, it's gonna. Just keep the ice on it. You wanna see Daryl?" He asked. She shook her head.

" I don't want to see anyone like this." She said as she looked at him.

" Swellings not that bad but you're going to have a bruise, no stopping that. I'm sure Daryl packs a punch." Shane said. She nodded. The door opened then and Rick stuck his head in.

" You okay, Jillian?" He asked.

" She's shook up, but she's alright." Shane said as he winked at her.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please review even though it's finished! *_

Jillian snuck off to their room while everyone was having breakfast. She went into the bathroom and took the ice pack off her cheek. Daryl hadn't broken the skin and all her teeth were still intact but her cheek was a deep shade of purple and her head was splitting. She got her toothbrush ready as tears came once again. She slowly and carefully brushed her teeth, feeling the pain on her right side. Shane was right about the ice. Her cheek was only a little swollen, not as bad as she thought it was going to be, but she still didn't want to see anyone. She started up the shower and stripped off her clothes.

Daryl sat in the chair, not eating. No one was talking out loud. News had traveled fast around the mansion and everyone was stealing looks at him. Edward had taken Jack into the kitchen and yelled at him for causing problems that ended up with Jillian hurt. Jack denied that he had done anything wrong. Daryl pushed away from the table to stand up, making a few people look at him. He needed some time alone. He didn't want to see the looks on every one's face. He decided to go, lay back in the bed and figure out what he was going to say to her, how he was going to handle everything. No one said anything when he walked out of the room.

Daryl walked into their room slowly and shut the door. He paused and listened. The shower was running. His stomach dropped and he slowly walked towards the bathroom, not sure if she wanted to see him or how she would react when she did. Once he walked in the bathroom he leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, his knees bent with his arms rested on top of them and his head hung. Jillian was in the shower and she was crying.

After a few minutes, he raised his head and looked at her through the shower door. She was sitting on the floor with the water washing over her, her face covered by her hands and her knees drawn up to her chest. He wiped his hand over his face, his mouth tight as he watched her. He wasn't sure what to do or say. He wasn't sure he could say or do anything to make her feel better. He shook his head and stood up. He went to his bags and picked them up. He didn't deserve to be in the same room with her. He'd find another place to sleep, if he had to sleep in his truck than he would. He saw his cross bow leaning against the bed and a new idea formed in his head.

TWDTWD

" Where do you think you're going?" Rick's voice stopped Daryl as he reached the gate.

" I need some air." He said. " Group needs shit to eat."

" Nothing gets solved by running away." Rick said as he came up on him. Daryl sighed, his hand on the gate.

" Not runnin." He said.

" You sure about that? What am I supposed to tell her?" Rick asked. Daryl looked out into the woods then back at Rick.

" I ain't sure she's gonna care that I ain't around. I said some pretty mean things to her during the fight." He said. " She told me to say I'm sorry but I didn't. I was too fuckin pissed."

" You aren't the first man to saying something stupid to his woman, you won't be the last. If you had a couple of hours I could sit down and make a list of all the stupid things I have said to Lori in the past. The amazing thing is, they love us enough to let it go." Rick said.

" You ever hit her?" Daryl asked. Rick sighed again.

" You didn't hit her on purpose. It was an accident." Daryl scuffed and looked away.

" Doesn't matter how it happen. There ain't an excuse for it ever." He said.

" She's gonna be upset when she finds out you're gone." Rick said. Daryl nodded.

" Tell her I'm sorry, for everythin." Daryl said as he looked at Rick.

" Nah, you can tell her when you get back." Rick said. Daryl nodded again and they shook hands. Rick reached out and patted Daryl's shoulder.

TWDTWD

Jillian didn't come out of the room the entire day. Rick hadn't told her about Daryl leaving and she didn't know he was gone yet. She expected him to stay away from her for a while, she wasn't sure she was ready to talk to him yet. At dinner time, Rick brought her up a plate and knocked lightly on the door. She opened it slowly and leaned against it.

" You haven't eaten all day." She shrugged her shoulders.

" I'm not hungry. Can you do something for me?" She asked.

" What's that?" He asked.

" Can you find Dixon for me? He hasn't been by all day and I think we need to talk." She said. Rick sighed slowly, making her frown. " What?" She asked.

" I better come in." Rick said.

TWDTWD

Jillian burst from her room a few minutes later, followed by Rick. She was back to crying again and she was shaking with anger. She ran through the mansion and out the front doors. A few people stood up from the table to follow her but Rick held up his hands to stop them. He followed after her quickly. Jillian ran through the front yard and to the gate. She started yelling Daryl's name as she struggled with the lock. Rick grabbed her from behind and turned her away.

" Let me go!" She yelled.

" He will be back!" Rick said.

" He could be killed!" She yelled as she cried.

" Daryl can take care of himself better than anyone I know. He will be fine. You need to calm down. If you keep yelling like that you will attract any walkers that might be in the area. They will find us and they will find Daryl." Rick said into her hair. Rick was holding her to his chest. She turned in his arms and hugged him tightly as she cried.

" How could he just leave me like this? How could he just leave and not say anything to me?" She asked softy.

" He's sorry, Jillian. He never meant to hurt you. He left because he couldn't face himself and he couldn't face you yet. Make it easy for him to come back." Rick said.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please review even though it's finished! *_

Daryl had been out in the woods for three days and two nights. He found some rabbits and a deer. He had field dressed them then dragged the deer through the woods towards the mansion with the rabbits he hadn't eaten against his back with a string through them. He was tired from lack of sleep and pulling the dead weight of the deer. He came up to the gate and saw her before she saw him and it stopped him in his tracks.

Jillian was walking around his truck. She was dragging her finger tips up the hood slowly with her eyes cast down. Her cheek was still pretty bruised and it pained him to see what he did to her. She reached his door and continued dragging her hand across it. She moved down the length of the truck bed, letting her fingers feel the hot metal. She sighed as she reached the back of it. She sat down on the bumper and looked up. They caught eyes, making her breath stop. She brought her hand to her mouth as she stood up slowly.

" You came back." She said softly. He nodded. " You're okay?" She asked. He nodded again.

" You let me in?" He asked. It was her turn to nod.

She walked to the gate, not taking her eyes from him. He sighed and picked up the deer he had dropped. He started towards the gate and reached it as she unlocked it. She pushed it open and moved out of the way so he could come in. He walked past her slowly, tugging at the deer. At the same time the door to the mansion was opened and Rick and Shane came out. Jillian closed the gate and started to lock it up again. She slowly turned around as Rick and Daryl shook hands.

" Glad to have you back." Rick said. Jillian leaned against the gate, her hands behind her back.

" Glad to be back." Daryl said as he glanced behind him at her.

" I will be glad to have you back when you have taken a shower." Shane said with a grin.

" Got to get this deer cut up or the meat will go bad." Daryl said.

" If it's something I have leaned from watching you, it's how to butcher so I'll do it." Rick said. " Someone is waiting for you." Rick said as he dropped his voice.

Daryl nodded at him and let him and Shane take the animals. They both smiled then started dragging the deer away. Daryl put his hand behind his head and slowly faced her. They stared at each other for a while before he walked to her. He stopped just inches from her. One single tear slipped down Jillian's cheek. Daryl reached out and put his hand against her left cheek.

" How could you leave me like that?" She whispered. He shook his head and swallowed.

" I'm sorry." He said.

" Don't ever do that to me again." She said. She came to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put one hand in her hair and his other arm around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head hard as he squeezed her. " You have no idea what I have been going through." He closed his eyes.

" I'm sorry." He said softly. He took a light hold of her face and tilted her head up so he could look at her. He brushed his finger tips across her bruised cheek. " For everything." He said.

" I have never cried so much in my life as I have being with you." She said.

" I ain't got any excuses, for anything. I shouldn't have said what I said to you. If I hadn't tried to hit Jack, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." She shook her head and took a step back then.

" Well I guess you tired so you should wash up and take a nap." She said.

" Help me?" He asked. She bit her inside lip as her chin quivered slightly. " Jillian?" He asked when she didn't say anything.

" I should go help Rick and Shane with the deer." She said, her voice still soft. He frowned but nodded his head.

" Yeah." He said.

TWDTWD

Daryl closed his eyes as the water poured over him. She had every right to be upset with him. He had handled everything wrong, like he always did. He had said horrible things to her, hit her on accident, then disappeared on her for three days. He had reacted without thinking. He could see the hurt and pain in her eyes the second she looked at him. He was sure his face mirrored her. As soon as he saw the bruise and heard her comment about crying, he felt like the worst piece of shit ever.

A rush of cold air hit him, making him open his eyes. Jillian slipped into the shower and shut the door. She won't meet his eyes as she took the soap and wash cloth from him. She lathered the soap into the wash cloth and he noticed how her hands were shaking. She brought her hands to his chest and started running the wash cloth over him. He reached out and touched her bruised cheek, making her whine softly and pull away.

" It doesn't hurt much anymore, just when it's touched." She said.

" You see why I ain't your type of guy now." He said in a statement. She looked at him and shook her head.

" You had every right to get upset, every right to hit him. I shouldn't have gotten in the way. I'm not upset about that, it was an accident. It's what you said that keeps repeating in my mind. Do you really think that about me? That I am used to people watching while I have sex. What type of girl do you think I am?" She asked. He flinched at the raw pain in her eyes.

" I let my mouth run away with me. I was pissed, that's all I can say. I'm sorry, more than you will ever know. I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean any of it." Daryl said. She nodded. She moved her hands to his arm and started washing it. She dropped her eyes from his.

" The day you left, Jack tried to convince me you weren't coming back, that you had left me for good. I blew him off, I didn't believe him. But when you didn't come back by morning or the next day, or the day after, I didn't know what to think." She said.

" I will always come for you." Daryl said. " I told you before, I will always find you."

" I never thought you'd leave me without a word and you did. I don't know what to believe right now." She brought her eyes back up to his. " I have told you I don't know how many times that I want to be with you. I liked you from the moment you walked into the bar that first time, I wanted you from day one. I adore you. I am completely in love with you. If things were normal in the real world, I'd want to be married to you and have babies with you. I'd be proud to be Mrs. Daryl Dixon." Daryl's breath caught in his throat at her confession. " But if you ever talk to me the way you did on the porch that night, I will leave you. If you ever disappear on me like that again, I won't be waiting for you. I will not put up with that. I will not be talked to like that, do you understand me?" She asked. He nodded.

" I understand." He said.

" You need to let these feelings towards Jack go. He is a dick, he wants to take me away from you but I don't want to go. I can not stress that enough to you. If you can't accept my feelings and have confidence in us then we have nothing." She said. " I don't care about your past, I don't care what you did for a living or what you drove. I care about you as a person and how you treat me. Now you fucked this up between us so you need to fix it, okay?" She asked. He nodded, not trusting his voice. " We are fractured right now, but not broken. You can still save this." She finished softly. " So please, save us."

" I will." He said. She nodded.

" I hope so. I will go and make you something to eat." She said. He stood there and watched her leave the shower.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please review even though it's finished! *_

He got out of the shower and was in their room, in the process of getting dressed, when she knocked softly on the door and opened it. He faced her as he stepped into a clean pair of boxers. She was holding onto a tray with some sandwiches on it and a glass of water. She set it on the dresser by the door while she shut it.

" Sorry. I didn't know you were getting dressed." She said as she dropped her eyes. He yanked his boxers up the grabbed his pants.

" It's okay." He said quickly. He hated that she felt like she couldn't be there when he was naked. He pulled his pants up then grabbed a shirt.

" Well, I guess I will see you later, after you nap. You can just leave the tray here, I will get it." Jillian said. He started towards her.

" Stay with me, please." He asked. She slowly met his eyes but dropped them almost right away. "Just til I fall asleep." He said.

She closed her eyes but nodded and a weight was lifted from his shoulders. She brought the tray to the bed and set on top of it then moved away as he started towards the bed. He understood what she had been saying. Their relationship was cracked. He could see it all over her face. He could see it in the way she won't meet his eyes for longer then a minute, the way she crossed her arms over her chest, and the way she carried the tension she was feeling on her shoulders. He was going to do anything he could to fix them.

He asked her to eat with him but she said she wasn't hungry. She went into the bathroom and changed into yoga pants so she could lay down comfortably. He finished up eating then set the tray on the dresser. She came out of the bathroom and almost ran into him. She started saying she was sorry right away and almost jumped away from him. Daryl's heart started to hurt.

Once they laid in the bed together, she turned her back to him and all he could do was stare at her. He wanted to touch her, to come into her, but he was nervous. He was on his side, facing her and forced his eyes to close. He took a deep, shaky breath and settled into the bed. In the woods he had been climbing in trees and resting in the strong branches. Needless to say, he didn't sleep well.

After a while, Jillian rolled around and watched him sleep. She reached out to touch him but paused. She wanted to touch him more than anything, wanted to reassure herself he was there. Slowly she let her hand slide into his hair. She whined softly as her hand glide through it, tugging it lightly. Her finger tips slipped down to his cheek and down to his chin. She played with his goatee, then moved her fingers up his jaw line.

Daryl wanted to hold his breath and just feel her touching him but he kept his breath slow and even so she'd continued to think he was sleeping. She touched down his neck and to the front of him. Her hand slid up the front of his neck to his chin again then she slid along his jaw again. Her hand went up the back of his head and into his hair again. He heard her sob softly so he reached up and took a hold of her wrist, making her jump. He opened his eyes then.

" Don't be scared of me, please." He said as he brought her hand to his mouth.

" I'm not scared of you." She whispered. He kissed her hand then placed it against his cheek. " I'm just scared you aren't really here."

" I'm here, Jill." He said. He moved his arm around her waist and pulled her to him so they were completely against each other. He pulled her shirt up so he could touch her lower back. " I'm here."

" You can't leave me again. Do you understand that? You will not leave me again." He nodded. " If you even think about it again then we are done."

" I fucked up, bad." He said. They stared at each other for a few minutes before he twirled some strands of her hair in his fingers.

" Make it up to me." Jillian said.

" I will."

" It's close to dinner so I should go and help out. You can sleep and I will wake you up when it's ready." She said. He sighed. He wanted her to stay with him, he didn't want her out of his sight but he nodded. She moved forward and kissed his forehead then she left their bed and room.

Daryl turned onto his back with his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling but sleep would not come to him. He was dead tired but all he wanted to do was be around her. He sighed and kicked off the covers a little while later. He got up and put his shoes on. He would go and help her with dinner then bring her to their room and make it up to her, all night if he had too. He actually smiled to himself as he walked to the door.

TWDTWD

Jillian, Edward, and Jack started dinner together, quietly. Everyone knew Daryl was back and Jack was feeling the tension between him and Jillian. He was stealing glances at her as she worked with the mashed potatoes. Edward had thawed out two roasts and they had been cooking all day. Jack was stirring the corn when the door to the kitchen opened.

" Anythin I can help with?" Daryl's voice made everyone freeze. Jillian looked up from the counter, while Jack slowly stopped stirring the corn. Edward looked up from the fridge and smiled.

" Well yeah there is. Could you take the roasts out of the oven and check them?" Edward asked. Jack dropped his spoon and huffed out of the kitchen. Daryl felt himself stiffen up but took a deep breath to ignore it. He walked to the oven and caught Jillian looking at him. He winked at her.

" I thought you were sleeping." She said as she dropped her eyes.

" Figure you might need some help." Daryl said as he took a towel.

Jillian swallowed and glanced at him as he pulled the oven door down. She looked away and tried to hide her smile as she continued her work. He glanced at her as he put both roasts on top of the oven. He looked back at his work as he picked up the knife. He had seen her smile and a weight came off his shoulders.

Jillian watched as he cut into the roasts, checking them to see if they were done and Jillian got a glimpse of what it could be like if they had their own home. He'd be cutting up whatever meat he had caught for them that day, she'd be getting the vegetables ready. Maybe they'd even have a dog or two running around the house. They'd have dinner together, curl up on the couch for a movie, then go to bed only to do it all again the next day.

" Jill?" Daryl asked as he took her hand. Jillian jumped and shook her head.

" What?" She asked. He smiled slightly.

" I asked you if you were okay?" He asked. She dropped her eyes as he pulled his hand away.

" Yeah, why won't I be?" Jillian asked.

" You were staring at me." He said. She looked at up him then dropped her eyes again.

" Sorry." She said softly.

At dinner, Jillian sat down beside Daryl as everyone started pushing the plates of food around. He reached under the table and took a hold of her leg, making her jump and look at him. He smiled and squeezed her. His eyes scanned over to the bruise on her cheek and he felt his smile waver but he forced himself to look into her eyes again.

" Hi." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

" Hello." She said.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please review even though it's finished! *_

After dinner he followed behind her as she walked outside. He stayed pretty far behind her as she walked around the mansion towards the back yard. She kept a tight hold of her arms as she walked, she knew he was following her. They had caught eyes after she had come out of the kitchen form taking their plates to the sink. She hadn't said anything to him, just dropped her eyes and left the dining room.

Jillian kept walking until she reached the swing were she sat down, pulling her legs up under her. When he reached her, he sat beside her and put his arm around the back of the swing. He pushed them lightly but neither one spoke. There was an arm length distance between them but it felt like an ocean. He looked away from her and sighed. He pushed himself over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She let him pull her into him and they stayed like that for a while, just swing together, her head against his shoulder. After almost an hour Jillian pushed away and looked at him.

" You look tired." He nodded.

" I am." He said as he rubbed her shoulder.

" Why don't you go to bed than?" She asked him. He looked at her and smiled. He caught some strands of her hair in his fingers.

" I can wait til you're ready." He said.

" Well let's just go than. I haven't slept much lately." She said. He pulled away and took her hand to pull her up.

He interlaced their fingers as they walked slowly back towards the front of the mansion. His right hand held tightly onto her left one. She brought her other hand to his arm and started rubbing it slowly. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. Neither one spoke a word, they just enjoyed being together again.

They walked into the mansion and heard everyone talking from the living room. At night they often gathered there to play games or talk. Sometime Daryl and Jillian would join in but that night, they bypassed the group time and went to straight to their room. Both just wanting to be with the other. Jillian pulled away to open the door and that's when they heard Jack's voice.

" Daryl, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. Daryl stiffen up but turned to face him. He nodded. Jack's eyes shifted to Jillian as she opened the door. " I just wanted to say I'm sorry for..." Daryl heard the door shut at the same time Jack's expression changed and his eyes came to Daryl's face. He went from a sad, sorrowful expression to a smirk. " not stealing Jillian away from you but I wanted to let you know that I'm not giving up."

" What?" Daryl asked as his eyes narrowed.

" You will fuck up again and when you do, I will be there to pick up the pieces of her poor, broken heart. You can't hold onto her forever so remember, I am always there, in the shadows." Jack said. "Have a good night!" Then he turned and walked away quickly.

When Daryl came into their room, his mouth was tight and his hands were in fists. He shut the door and leaned on it as she came out of the bathroom. He sighed and forced himself to relax. He couldn't afford to lose him temper around her again. They were to fragile. Jack was baiting him and Daryl knew it. He was trying to make Daryl flip out and he wasn't going to do it again.

" That was nice of him." She said as she walked to the bed.

" What was?" Daryl asked.

" I heard him say he sorry before I shut the door. That was nice." She said as she started turning down the blankets. Daryl pushed away from the door. He shook his head as he walked to the bed.

" Yeah, it was." Was all he said. They passed each other as she moved to her side of the bed. He sat down at the edge of the bed and leaned down to untie his laces.

Once they were settled into bed, both were laying on their backs, not touching. He had his hands under his head while hers were resting on her stomach. He knew what he wanted to do but wasn't sure she'd let him. The tension between them was tight and he didn't know how to break it. He sighed in the dark. Jillian turned and moved to him then. She put her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. Daryl wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

" I love you." She said. He closed his eyes and squeezed her.

" I love you." He said.

He ran his hand through her hair then brought his other hand to her chin. He tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. His hand swept across her cheek as he moved to kiss her. He meant to just brush across her lips but she parted them slightly and he let his tongue slide into her mouth. When her hand came up to his neck, his arms tighten on her and he rolled them over so he was on top of her.

She parted her legs and slipped them over his. She was sliding them up and down his legs slowly as they made out. One of his hands were in her hair, the other moved down her sides to her leg. He lopped it around her and pulled her leg up slightly as he moved his hips against hers. He let his fingers dance down her thigh and into her shorts then he brought them slowly back down her leg. She wiggled her hips against him, making him groan into her mouth.

Her hands came down from his neck to his shoulders then down his back. She pulled his shirt up then raked her nails down his back, making him shudder against her. He broke their kissing to move to her neck. He sucked the skin there into his mouth then let his teeth scrape against it. She moaned loudly and dug her nails in harder into his back. She pushed him away, making him frown but she pulled her shirt off and pulled him down on her again. He smiled a second before she kissed him.

Both his hands were in her hair and he pulled it as he pushed into her. Jillian arched her back as she grabbed his hips. He looked down at her as she gasped loudly. He loved watching her when they had sex. She let everything she was feeling play over her face. She wasn't shy and didn't hold back anything. She was sexual and let him do anything he wanted. She enjoyed sex as much as he did. They had tried every position he knew and some he hadn't even thought about that.

" Oh my God..." Her words died off as he picked up his pace. She whimpered loudly as her nails dug into his lower back. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her neck. She was panting faster the closer she got to the end and it was almost too much for Daryl. He bit down hard on her shoulder, making her cry out and shudder around him. He sucked on her skin as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. His whole body shook as he spilled inside her hard.

They didn't pull away for a while. He stayed over her, kissing not just her mouth but all over her face. He continued to play with her hair while she rubbed his back. He moved to her mouth again, kissing her as slow as he could. When he finally felt himself sliding out of her, she whined softly in protest which made him chuckle.

" I'd stay there forever if I could." He said as he looked at her. " It's warm, soft and makes me feel amazing." She smiled at him.

" I love you." She said.

" I love you, more than you know." He said gently.


	19. Chapter 19

While they had sex the night he came back and then again in the shower the next day, Daryl could still feel the distance between them. She told him she loved him but she won't meet his eyes for long and seemed to have a hard time talking to him. Before he had left, she'd move to touch him, to hold his hand or kiss him. Now, she kept her hands to herself, only touching him when he reached for her. He felt the fracture but felt determined to mend it.

He also caught Jack purposing checking her out, doing it in front of Daryl. Jillian never seemed to notice though. Daryl was getting pissed but he managed to keep it under wraps. He also made sure Jillian wasn't alone for too long. He wasn't going to let Jack get a chance to make a move on her. Daryl knew if he saw Jack touch her in any way, he'd lose his mind. He also knew he was going to have to tell her he had to go on another hunting trip and knew she was going to be upset.

He was home for two days when they went into the library together. She was sitting on the couch, reading while he was laying on it, his head in her lap. She was absent-mindedly running her fingers through his hair. She had her fingers twisting and weaving around in his hair. It was starting to get long and he knew he was going to have to let her cut it soon.

" Jill." He started. She sighed as she read.

" Dixon." She said without looking at him. He reached up and gently pushed her book away. She tried not to smile as she brought the book back up.

" Jilly." He said again.

" Dixon." She said. Once again he reached up and pushed at the book. She bit her lip to keep from smiling and brought the book to her again.

" Jillian." He said.

" Daryl." She simply said. He reached up and pushed at her book but this time she let her smile show as she ignored him.

" Jillian Winters." He said. " Look at me." She sighed and looked down at him.

" Daryl Dixon." She said.

" I have to go out huntin again." She looked back at the book. He sighed and sat up. He took her book from her, making her look at him. " I have too. We are runnin out of meat." She nodded then.

" Okay. When are we leaving?" She asked. He shook his head, making her laugh and look away. "Don't do that. If I can't go, you can't go." She said. He reached out and took a hold of her chin, making her look at him.

" I have too. But I ain't gonna alone. I'm goin with Rick, Shane, Jim, and Jack ass, I mean, Jack." He said. She smiled at his new name for Jack. " If you go that leaves only Edward to do the butcherin. You know these other girls can't do it. We have a plan."

" And what's that?" She asked.

" I will shoot them, field dress them then one of the guys will brin back whatever it is I got. You and Edward will butch them and freeze the meat. Then they will come back to the woods. We are gonna for a week. We should get enough meat to last us a while that way." Daryl said. She turned in the couch and put her legs over his lap.

" So you have had this planned for a while then." He nodded. " And you're just now telling me about it." His mouth formed a tight line. She sighed and laid down on the couch. " But you just got back." She said. He started rubbing her legs.

" I know." She closed her eyes and turned on to her side, giving him her back.

" When are you leaving?"

" Three days." Daryl said. She sighed again.

" Well then you have three days to make it up to me." He smiled and tugged on her shoulder so she'd turn and look at him.

" Should I start now?" She shrugged.

" That's up to you." He smiled and pushed her legs off his lap. He stood up and grabbed her up, tossing her over his shoulder, making her laugh.

TWDTWD

The day the group was to leave, everyone was on edge, the men included. Daryl told her they would mark their path by putting slice marks in the trees as they passed. Jillian walked to the outside of the gate with Daryl. She sighed as she hugged him tightly. He kept his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. He rubbed his chin into her hair and just enjoyed her touch.

" Every between us okay?" Daryl asked. She nodded and looked up at him.

" Everything is fine. I'm sorry I have been weird." She said.

" You ain't weird. You're beautiful." He said. She laughed nervously.

" Come home to me?" She asked.

" Can't wait." He said. She took his face in her hands and brought it down to hers. She nestled her face into his with her eyes closed. She kissed his cheeks, then his closed eyes, then his mouth. " I love you."

" I love you. I will be waiting." She said as she pulled away. He took a hold of her chin and kissed her roughly.

" I will be back for you." He said.

It was almost night fall before Shane and Rick were seen dragging a deer behind them. They reported that everything was going great. Each had a few rabbits or squirrels attached to them as well. Jillian had written a little note for Daryl and asked Rick to develop it for her. He promised he would and smiled as he took it. Then Edward and Jillian started in on the meat. Andrea and Lori decided they wanted to learn how to cut the meat so they agreed to show the girls.

No one showed up again until almost 24 hours later. This time it was Jim and Shane. They both had a deer along with some rabbits. Jim handed over a note to Jillian with a smile. Jim and Jillian had always gotten along well. Jillian took the note and went to their room in excitement. She sat on her bed, her hands shaking as she unfolded the note. He had written below the words she had written to him.

Dixon,

I'm sorry we have been at odds. Things will be back to normal when you get home. I love you.

Jill

He was the only person in her life who ever called her Jill and when he started calling her that, it was strange to her but she had grown to love it.

Jill,

When I get home I'm locking you in the bedroom and we are spending three days in bed and the shower. If things were right in the world now, I'd take you to a church and marry you in a heart beat. I love you.

Dixon

She smiled as she fell back on to their bed, holding the note to her chest.

On the second to last day Daryl had managed to take down three deers which meant Rick, Shane, and Jim had to drag the deers back since they had went a long way from the mansion. Jack and Daryl were going to keep hunting. Jack and Daryl had ignored each other for the most part. Daryl was not looking forward to being alone with Jack but he was going to do what Daryl Dixon did best, he was going to ignore him.

Daryl was standing on top of a dried creek bank with his cross-bow up. He thought he had seen another deer and was studying the woods in front of him. Jack was behind him, looking into the woods too. Daryl had told him not to move so they didn't scared away the deer if it was, in fact, there. Suddenly blinding pain shot through the back of Daryl's head. He dropped his cross-bow and stumbled slightly. He reached of his hand up to touch the back of his head as he turned around.

" She is mine." Jack snapped. He was holding thick branch like it was a baseball bat. Daryl brought his hand in front of him and saw his blood.

" Fuckin bastard." Daryl said a second before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell back, tumbling down the bank.


	20. Chapter 20

The four men left the mansion to head back out and had walked for about an hour when they saw Jack rushing towards them. He was sweating and looked panicked. Shane and Rick glanced at each other before they brought their weapons up. All three men were on high alert. They stopped walking and waited for Jack to reach them. When he did, he stopped running and rested his hands on his knees. He was panting, pale and holding Daryl's cross-bow.

" A walker got Daryl!" He finally got out.

" Are you sure?" Rick asked. Shane was scanning the forest.

" Yeah! It came out of nowhere and attacked Daryl! He got bit and then fell down a creek bank! I took off, I got freaked! There was blood all over him!" Jack said.

" Shit!" Shane cursed softly and put his gun on his shoulders. " What are we gonna do?" He asked. Jim and Rick were scanning the woods, looking for more walkers.

" Are you sure he got bit?" Rick asked as he rested his hand on Jack's back.

" Yeah, he got bit on the neck." Jack said.

" Take a breather, Son." Rick said. He patted Jack's back and motioned to Shane. They walked away together. " Can we believe him? You know they don't get along."

" Should we go and check it out?" Shane asked.

" I don't know. If he got bit, then that means there could be other walkers in the area. " Rick said.

" What are we gonna tell Jillian?" Shane asked.

TWDTWD

Jillian was rereading the note Daryl gave her while sitting on the stairs. She couldn't wait to see him again and was ready to put the past behind them. She looked up to see the guys coming towards the mansion. She frowned and stood up slowly. She walked to the gate and unlocked it quickly. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed Rick had Daryl's cross-bow. Andrea and Lori had seen the men through the window and had come outside to see what the problem was.

" Rick, why do you have Daryl's cross-bow?" Jillian asked softly.

" There was an accident." Rick said gently.

" What do you mean?" She asked as he started to hand over Daryl's cross-bow. " Where's Daryl?" Jim and Shane were staring at the ground.

" Jillian..." Shane started.

" Where's Daryl?" Jillian asked again, tears started down her face.

" I'm so sorry, Jillian." Rick said as he came forward.

" Where's Daryl?" Jillian almost yelled. Andrea grabbed Jillian and turned her away from the men. Jillian wrapped her arms around Andrea as she started to sob. She kept repeating the question over and over.

" He got bit." Rick said. Jillian started to cry louder. Lori hugged her from behind. Rick set down the cross-bow and came forward to them. " I'm so sorry, Jillian. There was nothing Jack could do. He didn't see the walker in time." Jillian looked at Jack then.

" Did you try?" She yelled. " Did you even warn him?"

" I didn't see the walker." Jack said softly.

" The hell you didn't! You hate Daryl!" Jillian cried.

" Shh.." Andrea said. " Come on, let's go in." Andrea and Lori took a light hold on Jillian and led her to the mansion while she continued to cry loudly.

TWDTWD

Jillian laid in her bed and cried for hours. She curled up in a ball, hugging Daryl's pillow to her chest. Andrea and Lori had stayed with her for a while then Rick came in to relief them. He hugged Lori then closed the door to the bedroom. He walked over to the bed and set the cross-bow down by Daryl's side.

" Jillian, I can't image what you are going through now." Rick said. He sat down at the end of the bed. "Daryl loved you very much. I didn't know him before the outbreak but I did know him before he found you and your sister. He was mean and angry all the time, cursing and refusing to interact with the group. You came back into his life and he became a completely different man. He became caring, gentle and loving. Everyone could see how much he loved you and how much you changed him, for the better."

" Did you see him? Did you see the bite?" She asked softly.

" I did not." Rick said. Jillian looked at him then. " I brought his cross-bow back because I know he'd want you to have it." Jillian nodded.

" Thank you, Rick." She said as she wiped her eyes. Rick and Jillian moved to each other at the same time. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he hugged her by her waist. " Thank you for everything. You took my sister and I in, took care of my sister when she passed and have been a good friend." Rick squeezed her tightly.

" I'm sorry, Jillian. Maybe if I had been there, I could have saved him." Rick said.

A knock came to Jillian's door, making them pull away from each other. Rick stood up and walked to the door as she gathered up Daryl's pillow and held it to her chest. Rick opened the door and saw Jack standing there with his hands in his pockets. Rick and Jack exchanged a quick hello before Rick left. Jack came into the room and closed the door. Jillian turned away from him.

" You are the last person I want to see now." She said. Jack came forward and sat down on the bed.

" I'm sorry, Jillian, I really am." He said. She closed her eyes and shook her head as the tears started all over again.

" If I could have saved him, I would have." Jack said. She squeezed Daryl's pillow, burying her face into it and inhaled his scent. " I'm sorry."

" Get out. I don't want to talk to you." She said.

" Jillian," He started. Jillian's head shot up as she glared at him.

" Get out! Just get out! You fucking hated Daryl! I bet you saw the walker and pushed Daryl to it, didn't you! You'd do anything to get me away from him! Well guess what? Just because he is dead doesn't mean I'm move on to you so get the fuck out!" She yelled. " You have caused me enough grief."

" Jillian, you're not thinking." Jack said. Suddenly, Jillian grabbed Daryl's cross-bow and aimed it at Jack's face.

" Get the fuck out." She said, her voice low but steady. " Get the fuck out or I will shoot you in the face." Jack slowly stood up, his hands in the air. Jillian stood up as he started backing towards her door. " Do not talk to me again. You killed the last person I had. You will be lucky if I don't come into your room tonight and slit your fucking throat." She said.

" You're fucking crazy." Jack whispered as he reached her door. He grabbed her door knob as she walked towards him. As quickly as he could, Jack left her room, slamming the door behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

_* Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

Jillian stayed in her room pass dinner time, she didn't want to face anyone. She cried on their bed, she paced the floor, she went through his clothes. She needed to smell him, to try to feel him. It was close to midnight when she had finally made up her mind on what to do. She stood up and grabbed her back pack. She threw in a flashlight and some clothes. She quickly wrote a note and left it on her bed then picked up his cross-bow and quietly left her room. She was going to find him and put an arrow in his head. He'd want it done that way. He had told her before that he didn't want to be a walker, no matter what. That would be her gift to him.

She left the mansion without anyone noticing her. She had packed a few bottles of water and some jerky. She prayed as she unlocked the gate that she could find him. She slipped out then put her arms through the gate and locked it up again. With a sigh she started down the road. She would go in the general direction they had started out in and after she was a little ways from the mansion she would click on the flash light and start looking for his marks, the slices in the trees.

By nine in the morning Jillian's legs were ready to give out. She found a tall, sturdy tree and climbed into it. She climbed until she found a wide enough branch she could sat on and rest. She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. She knew they would know by now that she was gone. Her note had said she was going to find him and kill him. She told them she'd be back and not to come and find her. She wasn't sure if she expected them to or not.

She took a deep breath and listened to the sounds of nature around her. She was tired but only planned on resting for a few minutes. She couldn't afford to waste much time. She wanted to find him before he woke as a walker. She didn't want to see his sightless eyes. She was ready to end his life but she didn't want him to look at her when she did it.

A noise in the woods made Jillian open her eyes. She sat up and listened to the sound. She held her breath, something was coming towards her, something was walking slowly through the woods. She looked out and saw him then. His jeans were covered in dirt and blood. His sleeveless shirt was also covered in dirt and blood. His head was down and his steps were slow and wobbly. She waited until he passed under the tree, all the while holding on to her tears. The back of his head was covered in blood, his hair matted with it. She quietly lowed herself down from the tree and aimed the cross-bow. He had never taught her how to fire it but she didn't think it would be hard. The hardest thing for her was carrying it. It was heavier than she thought it was going to be, he carried it with such ease.

She swallowed her tears and bit her lip but a sob slipped out. The Daryl walker came to a stop and tilted his head, as if listening for her. He groaned and slowly turned around. Her hands started to shake. She did not want to see his face but she couldn't force herself to pull the trigger. She closed her eyes and yelled at herself to tighten it up. Her finger came over the trigger then.

" You can't shoot me with your eyes closed, Babe." Daryl managed to get out. Jillian's eyes snapped opened. " I ain't been bit anyway." He said slowly. Her shoulders started to shake as the cross-bow slipped from her grasp. She covered her mouth with her hand and started to cry. Daryl started towards her but tripped and fell down. Jillian recovered herself and hurried to him, gathering him into her lap.

" What happen?" She asked through her tears.

" That bastard hit me in the head, knocked me the fuck out." He said as he closed his eyes. " I checked over myself when I came too, I ain't been bit."

" I'm gonna kill him." She hissed. He laughed slowly.

" I need some water, Jill." He said.

She gently laid his head down then went to her back pack. She got a water bottle then went to him again. She carefully picked up his head and helped him to drink. When he pushed it away, she recapped the bottle and started rubbing the sides of his face. He kept his eyes closed and but his breathing was steady. She continued to stroke the sides of his face until he spoke again.

" My head is fuckin killin me." He said.

" I know Edward had pain pills." She said.

" Jack's gonna shit when he sees me." Daryl said. Jillian smiled.

" I threaten to kill him." She said. He opened his eyes and looked at her. " I aimed your bow at him then told him I was coming to slit his throat after he went to sleep." Daryl closed his eyes but smiled.

" I was I could have seen his face when you said that." He said.

" Can you walk?" She asked.

" Just help me up. It's gonna be slow goin but I can make it." Daryl said.

Daryl had his arm around her shoulders while she had hers around his waist. Together they stumbled towards the mansion. They had to stop every so often when Daryl felt like he was going to be sick. He gagged and heaved a few times but nothing ever came up. They would rest then start walking again. They had walked about seven hours and hadn't made it very far. Daryl was tired but kept pushing through. Suddenly, the sound of voices came to them, making them look up. Shane and Rick came into view.

" What the hell?" Shane called out. " You're not dead?" He asked. Daryl smiled.

" Not yet. That little shit's gonna have to try harder." He said as Rick and Shane rushed up to them. Both men took Daryl from Jillian, supporting his weight between them. " Jack hit me in the back of head with a branch. I got knocked out and fell down a creek bank."

" You guys were coming to find me?" Jillian asked.

" Or course we were." Shane said. " We couldn't let one of our pack go it alone. We thought you might need some help taking care of him." Jillian was walking beside Shane. She reached out and patted his back. He smiled at her.

" Thank you, guys."

" Were you really gonna shoot him if he was a walker?" Rick asked.

" It's what he'd want." Jillian said.

" Well she sure knows you." Shane said. Daryl's arms were around the two men's shoulders.

" My woman knows what I want. I'd thank her for puttin that arrow in my head." Daryl said. Jillian reached up Shane's shoulders and rubbed Daryl's arm, making him smile.

The trip was slow going but with each passing hour, Daryl felt his strength returning. His head was still pounding and his stomach was flipping but he knew he needed to keep pushing through the pain. He knew pain, he was no stranger to it and he'd get through it. He was grateful that Shane and Rick had come after Jillian. He wasn't sure they'd have made it back to the mansion with only her supporting his weight on her small shoulders.

" How are we going to handle Jack? I mean, he tried to kill one of us." Shane said.

" I think we should let Daryl and Jillian handle this." Rick said.

" Do you think we can sneak Dixon in without him knowing?" Jillian asked.

" Might. What are you thinking?" Rick asked. Jillian just smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack was laying on his bed with his hands on his stomach. He was patting himself as he thought. His plan completely back fired on him. He expected her to be upset, to be sad. He expected her to mourn Daryl for a few days. He hadn't expected her to threaten him. Jack hadn't expected her to take off to find him. He didn't know what he was going to do if Jillian actually found Daryl and than came back. She'd see that he hadn't been bit. She'd know Daryl had been killed and that Jack had done it. She'd come back and tell everyone then Edward would kick him out. He and Edward had never really gotten along before the outbreak. Jack thought Edward was weak and Edward thought Jack was cruel and rude. A soft knock came to his door, bring him from his thoughts. Jack sighed and stood up. He slowly walked to the door.

" Jillian, you're back." Jack said. She stood at his doorway, holding her arms behind her back, looking tired and upset.

" Can I come in?" She asked. Jack tilted his head and looked confused. " Please, Jacks. I just need to talk." She said as she slowly met his eyes. He moved out of the doorway and shut the door after she walked in. She walked over to his bed and sank down into it. " I found Daryl." Jack walked carefully over to the bed and sat down beside her. " I had to put an arrow in his head." Jack nodded.

" I'm sorry, Jillian." Jack said.

" Oh Jacks. I don't know what I was doing with him." She said as she shook his head.

" Well you said he saved you and your sister. You felt connected to him." Jack said. Jillian nodded and looked at him.

" I did." They were quiet for a few minutes before she spoke before. " I've kind of missed you." She said. He smiled slightly.

" How could you miss me? I have been right here all the time." He said. She smiled.

" Will you kiss me?" She asked.

" I have been waiting for you to ask me that since you got here." Jack said. He grabbed Jillian by her neck and kissed her hard. Jillian brought her hands to his neck and parted her lips. Jack's tongue filled her mouth and she let him take the lead for a while before she bit down hard on his tongue. Jack cried out and yanked away from her. " You fucking bit me!" He snapped as he put his hand to his mouth.

" I'm sorry. I guess I'm just used to Dixon. He liked it when I did that." She said as Jack stuck his tongue out and touched it.

" Man, you made me bleed." He said. His eyes shifted down to Jillian's left arm. She had a bandage around her forearm and it was covered in blood. He stood up slowly. " What the fuck is wrong with your arm?" She looked at it and touched the bandage.

" Well, Dixon bit me before I put him down." She said. Jack's heart started beating fast. His breathing became labored. Slowly Jillian looked at him. " Oh shit. I didn't even think, I'm so sorry. I'm infected and I bit you."

" You infected me, you stupid bitch!" Jack said softly. Jillian sighed as her shoulders sagged.

" At least we will turn together." She said.

" Oh knows you're infected?" Jack asked.

" Everyone. Lori bandaged my arm for me." She said. Jack put his hands on the top of his head.

" Fucking A, Jillian! How could you do that to me!" Jack yelled. Rick suddenly opened the door.

" Hey, I heard some yelling, everything okay?" Rick asked.

" Everything is fine." Jack said quickly.

" I bit Jack's tongue." Jillian said.

" Jillian, shut the fuck up!" Jack snapped.

" Pack a bag you two. You know you can't stay here." Rick said.

" How could you do this to me, you fucking bitch!" Jack shouted. Jillian stood up quickly.

" I'm sorry, Jack! I thought you wanted to be with me!" She said.

" I don't want to be infected, dumb ass!" Jack yelled.

" Jack!" Edward's voice came as he walked into the room. " You may not talk to her like that."

" She infected me!" Jack said. Edward's eyes were hard as he nodded.

" I understand and I'm sorry for that. But you need to pack a bag and leave now." Edward said.

TWDTWD

Jack walked through the front yard with Rick and Shane at his side. He had a two bags and a backpack with him. They were filled with food, bottled water, clothes, and a sleeping bag. Jack figured it was going to be a while before he actually turned because the bite she gave him was so small but there was no doubt he was infected. The virus was passed through bodily fluids. Jack walked through the gate and waited until Rick shut and locked the gate before he turned around. He grabbed the bars and looked at them.

" Wait! What about Jillian..." His voice died off. He saw Jillian coming through the front yard with a smile on her face and her arm around Daryl's waist. " What the fuck?" Daryl's arm was across her shoulders.

" Oh, I might have lied." Jillian said. " Oh wait, I did lie."

" See, Jack, Daryl found Jillian as she was looking for him. Turns out, he wasn't bit at all, just knocked out from someone hitting him in the back of the head." Rick said. " And, well, we just can't let someone attack members of our group." Jack looked up at Edward who was coming forward.

" Your whole life your mother protected you, clean up after you, bailed you out and you never said thanks. You just continued to screw around and get into trouble. You took things that didn't belong to you and you refused to admit to your actions. I'm sorry but I can't protect you this time. You attacked one of us, what's stopping you from attacking another person?" He said.

" You tricked me, you fucking whore." Jack spit out at Jillian. Daryl's arm dropped from Jillian's shoulder as he walked to the gate.

" Boy, you are lucky there is a locked fence between us or I'd beat your ass where you stand for talkin to her like that!" Daryl snapped. Jack backed away from the fence.

" Fuck you. Fuck everyone of you. I don't need this shit. I can make it without you." He snapped.


	23. Chapter 23

_* Please review! Let me know what you think! __**Aownr1669, **__at the end is kind of a throw back to your story The Way To A Girl's Heart. When you read it, you will know! LOL if you haven't read aownr1669 story, read it! So hot, eating with Daryl Dixon! *_

Daryl sat in the hot bath and let the warmth of the water and her hands relax him. He kept his eyes closed as she carefully washed the blood from his hair. She worked the shampoo through his hair, being gentle when she came to the back of his head. She had already washed the blood from his neck and shoulders. Her hands left his head a few seconds before he heard her take the shower head down. She turned it on and waited until it warmed up.

" Sit forward, Dixon." Jillian said. He sighed and leaned forward, keeping his eyes closed.

She moved the shower head to back of his head and started running her hands through his hair to get the soap out. Her hands were steady and slow, working through his hair until he was completely clean. She helped him sit back then turned the water off and hung up the shower head again. She sat on her knees and started rubbing his chest under the water. She sighed, making him open one eye and glance at her. He closed his eye again when he saw she was smiling.

" What cha smilin at?" He asked.

" You." She said.

" Am I clean now, Mom?" He asked, making her laugh. He opened his eyes as she stood up.

" Come on, let's get you dressed and into bed." She said as she held out his towel. " It's late and I'm tired." He reached forward and pulled the drain plug. He stood up and took the towel from her, wrapping it around his waist.

Daryl sat on the bed and she came to him with another towel. She gently rubbed it through his hair then down the back of his neck. He brought his hands to her hips and lifted her shirt up as she started drying his neck and shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed her skin, sucking some into his mouth and then dragged his teeth along it as he pulled away. Jillian giggle and pushed him away playfully.

" Stop it. I'm can't dry you off when you're distracting me." She said. He smiled and dropped his hands to his lap. He let her work down his arms and across his chest then she straddled his lap and hugged him. Daryl closed his eyes and squeezed her.

" I thought I'd never see you again." He said softly.

" Me too. I really thought you had been bitten." She said.

" Could you have killed me?" He asked. She sighed and pulled away to look at him. She started tracing the features of his face with her finger tips.

" I had too. It's what you wanted." She said. He nodded and they were quiet for a few minutes.

" You looked sexy as fuck holding my cross-bow." He said.

" It's so heavy! No wonder you are built like you are." She said. He laughed.

" And how am I build?" He asked. She laughed and suddenly looked shy.

" Come on, let's go to bed." She said as she started to stand up. He tighten his hold on her.

" No, not 'til you tell me how I'm built?" He asked.

" Why don't you tell me how I'm built?" She asked. He moved and started kissing her neck.

" Tiny," He said in between kisses, " Sexy as fuck," He moved to the other side of her neck, " So hot I had a hard time not jumping over the bar and fucking you to claim you as my own." She laughed.

" I'd have let you too." Jillian said with her eyes closed. He pulled down the collar of her tank top and sucked on the skin he found there.

" I dreamed about doing it, a lot. I dreamed about screwing you at the bar, in my bed, in my truck and in the woods. I dreamed about your mouth on my cock and my mouth on you, makin you moan my name." He said, making Jillian shiver.

" Did you really?" Her voice was breathless.

" Almost every night since the moment I saw you." He said as he moved to her neck again. " I'd wake up hard as hell." He started moving her hips against his waist. " I'd have to handle him myself before I could get out of bed."

" I want to handle him." She said, feeling him hard against her.

" Did you dream about me?" He asked before he started kissing up her jaw.

" All the time. I day dreamed about you. I even changed my schedule so I'd work all nights just so I could see you." She said.

" You touched yourself while thinkin about me?" He asked as he kissed to her ear. Jillian wiggled and moaned softly as he ran his tongue behind her ear. " Did you?" He asked roughly.

" All the time." She said softly.

" That's fuckin sexy. Ain't no girl ever told me that before. I wanna watch you do it again." He said.

" You watch me while I watch you." Jillian said.

TWDTWD

Daryl sat with his back against the end of the bed while she laid down at the top of the bed. He had his legs spread out in front of him and watched her hand work on herself. He groaned as he squeezed himself hard. Her mouth fell open slightly as she watched him. She whispered his name as she watched him glide up and down himself. Daryl's head fell back and he cursed loudly. He let go of himself and moved to her quickly. He grabbed her hands, pinning them over her head.

" I can't fuckin take it." He said a second before he was inside of her. He didn't kiss her, just held her hands and thrust hard and fast into her, making her cum in minutes. He watched her face with sweat in his hair. He buried his face in her neck as he lost himself deep inside her.

Daryl rested his forehead against her collarbone while they panted together. He slowly let his hold on her arms go slack as he brought his body down on top of her. They were covered in sweat and he slipped out of her little by little. She brought her hands around him and kissed the top of his head. She sighed and shivered against him.

" That felt soooo fucking good." She said with her eyes closed. She shivered again. " My whole body is shaking." He nodded but didn't move from her.

" I'm sorry it was so fast." He said.

" Sometimes you just need to fuck and get fucked." She said. He started to laugh as he looked up at her, making her smile. He laid down beside her and pull her against him.

" You enjoyed it?" He asked. " Sounded like you got off but..." His voice trailed off.

" Oh I did. I always have with you. I have never had to fake it with you." She said as she snuggled into him.

" I love you." He said. She smiled as she felt herself relax.

" I love you." She said softly.

the end!


End file.
